Holiday
by madjack89
Summary: What happens when I end up in my own fanfiction? Another fanfiction! Madness, adventure, and more madness shall ensue! And could I possibly get the hots for one of my OCs? Read to find out! BTW, this is done with Digimon Frontier! Still interested?
1. Ch 1: Computer Troubles

**Holiday- Chapter 1: Computer Troubles**

_madjack89:_ It has been attempted before, and I have encountered countless stories like it, but finally, I shall try to write one for myself. Yes, I am going to write a story about myself meeting up with the Digimon Frontier gang (ahhhhh!). I got the idea the other day and thought I'd write it, okay? I'll make it funny, cause they're gonna find out that I'm writing stuff about them and freak out. That's basically what it's gonna be about. And it'll take place in my story version, so I'll meet my OCs too (oh god…). That sound good? Alright, here we go!

_**Disclaimer:**_** I always forget this stupid thing. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER! IF I DID, IT WOULD SUCK!**

_madjack89: _Oh yeah, and it'll be from my POV. Still sound good?

—

Have you ever created a story? If you have, then you know what I mean when I say that you sometimes wish that you could just dive into that story and observe the fruits of your labor. You want to be able to feel and experience things that had once only existed in your head. You want to come face-to-face with characters that you yourself created and say wow, I really made this amazing person!

Let me just tell you right now that it's not all sunshine and daisies. I took a trip to my story the other day, and in just the first hour I was almost run over, incinerated, and sliced to ribbons. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself. First I'd better explain what got me there in the first place.

The other day I sat down in my computer chair, Ipod and bowl of grapes in hand, to continue writing my story. I had figured that I had left my fanfiction readers in enough suspense.

I opened another Word document on my computer and began by writing my trademark openings with all the characters yelling at me about how they hated me for writing things about them. I chuckled, coming up with comment after comment.

Then I sat back and read over my handiwork. I fixed several errors, did a spell check, and deemed it readable.

Before I began to write the initial chapter, though, there was one more thing to take care of: replying to readers reviews. I brought up an Internet Explorer window and typed in the address for my login on fanfiction.

But when it popped up, a strange thing happened. Instead of the customary login page, my computer screen went completely blank.

"Hey!" I cried, checking that the monitor was still plugged in. "Is this stupid thing broken again?"

As I glared at the blank screen, words began to scroll across it. I glanced around to see if anyone else was watching this, but realized that neither my parents nor my siblings were anywhere near the computer.

I looked back at the words on the screen and read, _Do you want to have an adventure?_

I stared at the screen for a moment, puzzled. Was this a virus or something? "It depends what adventure you're talking about," I said to myself.

As soon as I said this, new words took place of the others. _It will be fun, I promise._ My eyes widened when I realized that I was literally having a conversation with my computer. Yeah, I'm crazy.

"Really?" I replied nervously. "Now you just sound like a pedophile, so if you could just go away so I can get back to what I was doing…"

_Not so fast._ The text flashed across the screen, actually interrupting me. _You don't really have a choice in the matter. I was just asking a rhetorical question._

Suddenly the words disappeared from the screen, and in their place was a multi-colored swirling vortex that looked kind of like a screensaver. I stared at it for a second, then asked skeptically, "What is this supposed to do?"

As an answer to my question, an invisible force seemed to grab me, pulling me toward the computer screen. I closed my eyes, ready to collide with the screen.

After several moments, though, I realized that I still hadn't collided with anything. I opened my eyes and found that I was being pulled through the multi-colored screensaver I had seen earlier. I was inside my computer, literally.

"Oh crap," I muttered, summing up my thoughts. I closed my eyes again because the colors flashing by were beginning to make me dizzy. "Where are you taking me?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Somewhere that you know very well," began a female voice that I assumed belonged to my captor, "because you created it."

I opened my eyes in surprise just in time to see the words Frontier 02 flash in and out of my vision.

I suddenly felt a tingling sensation overtake my entire body, causing me to shut my eyes again and wrap my arms around myself. "What is going on?" I cried before I was engulfed by such a shattering pain that I fell unconscious.

—

"Are you okay?"

"Probably not, considering she's unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk."

"You know what, Kouji!"

"No, what?"

"That's it, I'm gonna hit you so hard…"

"Guys, she's waking up!"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw three younger guys staring at me anxiously. My eyes opened wider when I realized that I knew who these three were.

"Um, I'm sorry," began one of the two black haired ones, "but I think you fainted in front of my friend's house, and we just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I quickly got to my feet, taking a few steps away from them. This just could not be happening.

"I think we scared her," said the brunette one, taking a step toward me. "Listen, you look a little confused. Like Kouichi said, my house is right over there. Would you like to come inside and call someone or something?"

My surprise and fear instantly became amazement and wonder when I realized that I was actually standing in front of Takuya Kanbara's house and speaking to him in person.

"Oh my god," I muttered, reaching out my hand slowly. "You're actually…" I quickly brought my arm down when I realized that the other three were staring at me, looking extremely confused. _Of course their freaked now. They don't know me!_ I thought, berating myself for my stupidity. _Well, if this really is happening and isn't just some weird dream, then I've landed smack in the middle of Digimon Frontier! And I could care less how it happened!_

"Um, are you okay?" Kouji asked me suddenly, talking slowly as if to a child.

I frowned at his rudeness, replying curtly, "Yes, I am fine. I was just a little groggy is all. I think I hit my head pretty hard…" I stumbled forward a bit, trying to win some pity points.

I smiled at the sympathetic looks I received from Takuya and Kouichi. _Who says I can't act?_

"C'mon, let's get her inside," Takuya said to the other two quickly, grabbing one of my arms and leading me toward his house.

I continued to smile to myself, thinking that this was the best thing that had ever happened to me! I would be meeting characters from one of my favorite anime!

Just as I began to think this, I heard a screeching noise from down the street. I turned my head and saw a small black car headed straight for me and Takuya. Takuya seemed to realize what was happening a second after I did, because I felt his muscles tense.

I glanced up and noticed his eyes were open wide in what I can only describe as a deer in the headlights look. How ironic.

As the car approached, I tried to wrench my arm from his grip, but he was so frozen in panic that my arm wouldn't budge. "Um, buddy?" I said, trying to use his own phrase to snap him out of it. "Could someone help?" I said louder, wondering what had happened to the twins.

The car was coming closer and closer and as it did, I made a snap decision. "Takuya, get your butt in gear and get us out of the path of that freaking car!"

Something I said must have worked, because Takuya suddenly blinked a few times, seeming to come back to his senses. He quickly grabbed me around the waist and we both dove out of the path of the car, landing on the pavement of the street a few feet away. In the back of my mind, I found this almost funny because it was so much like episode one of Digimon Frontier, but I didn't dwell on this for long.

The car, realizing it had missed its target, doubled back and faced us, looking like it was ready for another run. I turned to Takuya, wondering if he would Spirit Evolve and get us out of there with me around.

But what I saw in his eyes was a look of shock and, surprisingly, terror. I raised my eyebrow, wondering if the car had really scared him that much. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

He glared at me for a moment, then asked slowly, "What the hell did you do to me?"

And this question shall be answered if I receive some reviews!

—

_madjack89:_ Wow, I got this story started awhile ago and I finally finished the first chapter! Woot! Okay, like I said, review and I'll continue! It might get pretty interesting! You never know…


	2. Ch 2: Ahead of Schedule

**Holiday- Chapter 2: Ahead of Schedule**

_madjack89:_ Hey everybody! I got some positive reviews so, as promised, I'll continue this story!

_Takuya:_ Madjack, what the heck is this?

_madjack89:_ Oh, hi Taki! What're you doing here?

_Takuya:_ I noticed you made another story about us, and I also noticed that this never happened!

_madjack89:_ It's called an imagination, Takuya.

_Takuya:_ Well you're making me sound stupid!

_madjack89:_ …Too easy.

_Takuya:_ Grrrrr…

_madjack89:_ Alright, time to answer reviews and get on with chapter two!

*break*

_agoodcupoftea:_ Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

_JewelledTears:_ …Dang it, you're right! But I suppose I'll get my chance once we get rid of this pesky car (lol)! And there is a specific reason why Taki flipped out that you'll find out about momentarily. Thanks for reviewing! (And I can't wait for Dai either!)

_greywindfalcon:_ Aw, I think you're writing is good, especially compared to other writing I've seen on this site (not talking about anyone in specific, but you know what I mean). Thanks!

_hazeleyedharmony:_ Oh, I wouldn't KILL anyone (heh heh). I'm glad you think this is worth reading (I've read some bad stories dealing with this too)! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the video, and the Invader Zim part (lol)! Thanks for the review!

_Kayland Elric:_ Well, I landed in the story before Ilsemon sent her little Digimon in but after Kouji's little issue was brought to light, if that makes sense. In fact, I'll make it the day before the twin's birthday so I can crash…I mean, go to their party (mua ha ha…)! But, since this time period wasn't really explained much in F2HF, I'm just gonna create a new plot! Hope that answers your question, and thank you!

_Aldamonburst:_ Oh, I'm flattered! And if you want to write a fanfic like this, then go for it! I'd definitely read it! Kay, thanks for reviewing!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Oh, I'm glad you think this is interesting! And this is with Home Frontier, so I'm not going to the Digital World (aw). But anyway, thanks for reviewing!

_Jaeda star:_ Ha, I should be taking notes (and JP's chocolate)! lol Anyway, glad you like it and I'll try to be fairly quick with updating this, okay? Okay, thanks!

_fg1fg:_ I love grapes! And hm, that's an interesting proposition, but I'm not what you'd call the "fighting type." I'm more of the "you guys go ahead and fight; I'll cheer you on" type (lol)! Anyway, I hope I can do a good job on this for you! Thanks!

*break*

_madjack89:_ Alright, now that that's done, time for chapter two of Holiday!

_Takuya:_ Madjack, the disclaimer!

_madjack89:_ Oh right! Thanks Taki!

_Takuya:_ You owe me one.

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Digimon! If I did, do you really think I'd be writing fanfiction? (lol)**

—

I stared at Takuya for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. What did I do to him? I think I just saved his sorry butt, along with mine!

I was about to tell him this when I heard car wheels screeching. Takuya and I turned our heads and realized that the black car was speeding toward us yet again, and this time it was too close to dodge.

With nothing left to do, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I closed my eyes and screamed. Pretty pathetic, huh? But, in my defense, Taki didn't do anything to save us either.

Actually, what stopped my screaming, and the car, was a cry of "Howling Laser!"

_Howling Laser?_ I thought for a moment, trying to remember whose attack that was. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw both Lobomon and Lowemon standing protectively in front of me and Taki, Lobomon's little arm gun thingy smoking.

"Oh, that's right! It was Lobomon's attack!" I said entirely too loud, so that even Lobomon and Lowemon turned and stared at me like I was crazy. "Uh..." I muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

I glanced beyond the two Digimon in front of me and saw that Lobomon had stopped the car by aiming his attack at one of the wheels, pretty much disintegrating it beyond repair. I expected a random person to hop out of the car and come at us with a gun or something, but instead I saw something worse.

Lobomon and Lowemon tensed as the window to the driver's side (Japanese driver's side, naturally) was rolled down, but they relaxed when they saw a small black cat hop out of the car and take off down the street.

"Okay? Where's the driver?" Lobomon asked rhetorically after a few moments.

I watched as Lowemon cautiously approached the car, crouching down and peering through the windows for any sign of the driver.

But I knew they wouldn't find a driver, because he/she/it had already left. The he/she/it I am referring to was obviously Hallucimon, the shape-shifting Digimon I had created specifically for my fanfiction. That's when something occurred to me. I wasn't just in Digimon Frontier, I was in my fanfiction about Digimon Frontier.

"Oh my god, this is the best day ever!" I exclaimed, once again, entirely too loud. The guys, once again, stared at me like I was insane. Maybe I was, but at this point I was way too excited to care. After all, I wouldn't just be meeting the original gang; I'd be meeting my OCs too! Woot!

"What the hell is with you?" Takuya's slightly annoyed voice cut through the cloud I'd been floating on. And who knows, I could have been literally floating on a cloud. After all, this is anime we're dealing with!

But, to get back to the story, I felt slightly stung by the tone of Taki's voice. I couldn't believe that, of all people, I had managed to tick him off first, and I didn't even know how I'd done it!

"Um, what happened here, guys?" Suddenly the twins walked up to us, trying to look like they didn't know what had just occurred for my sake.

Throwing caution to the wind, I replied flatly, "Guys, I already know that you guys have the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and just used them to stop that car over there."

I smirked when I saw the guys' eyes grow really wide, like, anime wide (you know what I mean). "What are…?" Kouichi began, but I cut him off by lifting my hand.

"Kouichi Kimura: age twelve. Legendary warrior of darkness. Name of said warrior: Lowemon. Name of Beast Spirit: JagerLowemon. When you were following your brother, Kouji Minamoto, in the subway because you wanted to meet him because you were separated at birth and you went with your mom and Kouji went with your dad, you fell down a flight of stairs. When you awoke, you were in the Digital World. There, you were given the corrupted spirit of darkness, Duskmon, by Cherubimon. Taken over by the spirit, you attacked Kouji several times before he and Takuya Kanbara managed to purify you. Then you managed, in turn, to purify your spirits, thereby gaining a D-Tector and your current spirits. However, you were told later, by Crusadermon, that you were merely a spirit in the Digital World. You were troubled by this for the duration of your time in the Digital World, up to the point where you sacrificed yourself in the final battle with Lucemon in order to save the other legendary warrior children, giving your spirits to your brother, Kouji. After they defeated Lucemon, they found out, from Lowemon, that you were still alive. They then rushed to the hospital, where they found you in a coma and managed to revive you with love or something like that. Oh, and you're going out with Zoe Orimoto. Kudos, man!"

Okay, if they were surprised before, then they weren't showing it very well, because now their mouths were hanging open and everything. Just to mess with them more, I said, "Anybody else want me to summarize their life in one large paragraph?"

They still didn't say anything to me. Instead, Kouji lifted his cell phone, pushed a few buttons, and waited for the person he was calling to pick up. When they did, he said, "JP, I think we have a situation here. Call everyone and tell them to meet at Takuya's…"

"Oh, we're seriously going into your house, Taki? That's awesome!" I exclaimed happily, thinking I might as well show the level of my excitement at this point.

"…house," Kouji finished, staring at me incredulously.

—

A few minutes later, I was sitting at Taki's kitchen table, slurping down my second juice box. Dang was I thirsty!

The guys were sitting opposite me, staring at me like I was some sort of weird alien or something. I stared back at them, trying to analyze what they could be thinking.

_Hm…Kouji's probably trying to come up with some logical explanation for me knowing all that I know, along with wondering over my sudden appearance. I bet I shook Kouichi a little with the whole summarizing his past thing, so that's probably all he can think about. Sorry Chief! But as for Taki…_

"Uh, Takuya, may I ask you something while we wait for everyone else to get here?" I asked, trying to sound humble so he would humor me.

He continued glaring (rudely) at me for another minute or so before finally saying, "Shoot."

"Okay, why did you freak out at me? I mean, before I let you guys in on how much I know?" I asked, glaring right back at him.

"As if you don't know," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"I don't know!" I countered, beginning to get really ticked off. Wasn't Kouji supposed to be the rude one in this group?

Suddenly Takuya's expression changed from one of barely contained suspicion to confusion. "You really don't know what you did?" he asked, cocking his head in a way I would have thought was kind of cute had I not been so annoyed with him.

"What I did? How can I know what I did when I didn't do anything?" I retorted, crossing my arms defiantly. I can be pretty stubborn when I wanna be.

"Takuya, she kind of has a point," Kouichi said quickly, trying to break up what might have been a fight.

"Yeah," Kouji agreed, to my slight shock. "She may be a little mysterious and definitely weird (Well excuse me, Mr. Light Saber!) but she hasn't really done anything to make us distrust her. At least not yet she hasn't."

"Exactly," I said, giving Taki a cocky little grin (I'm so evil).

Takuya sighed, resting his forehead on his hand. Dang it, what had I done to get him this ticked off?

"Guys, I think we have a worse situation on our hands than we realized," Takuya said slowly, glancing at both the twins. "This girl…I think she can make us do things. Like, command us to do things, and we have to do them."

"What?" the twins and I said at the exact same time, staring quizzically at Taki.

"Um, you," Takuya said, pointing at me. I then realized I hadn't given the guys a name to call me. Let's see, Madjack is a handle and it would sound weird, so…

"Maddie," I said, correcting Taki.

"Okay, Maddie," he said, continuing his sentence, "You remember when you told me to get us both out of the way of that car?"

I nodded, completely unaware of where this was going. "You had your whole little deer in the headlights thing going."

"Yeah," Takuya muttered, glaring at Kouji when he snickered. "Hey, I didn't see you guys rushing in to help!" Taki snapped at Kouji angrily. (Oh boy, a real live Taki-Kouji fight!)

"Because something grabbed us from behind," Kouji retorted. "Kouichi and I managed to Spirit Evolve and scared whatever had grabbed us away. Then we came and rescued the damsels in distress." (Harsh.)

Takuya was pretty much boiling with fury at this point, so Kouichi had to take over the conversation. "Can you really do what Takuya says you can do? I mean, force us to do things?" he asked me slightly nervously.

"Oh my gosh." Now I finally got it. I could force them to do things. I had made Taki save me and him from the car. I thought I had just snapped him out of a stupor, but I could actually command these guys to do anything, and they would obey. And I even knew why this was.

"I'm the author," I said to myself, realizing too late that the guys could hear me.

"You're the what?" Kouji asked me.

"Um…" I was at a loss for words. If I told them that they were just anime characters in a fanfiction I wrote, they'd probably have some existential crisis or something. I had to play this cool and think of something else to say.

Before I could say anything, though, Taki said, "Whoever she is, she has some serious power if she's able to control us."

"No kidding," Kouji agreed, turning his attention away from me. Looked like Taki bought me some more time to think of an alibi. Good going, Taki!

But this was quite an interesting predicament, I thought as the guys continued to talk amongst themselves. I had somehow been inserted into my story, yet I hadn't been inserted as a mere character. I was still the author of the story, and I could still influence events in the story, which reminded me…

"Hey, Kouichi," I said suddenly, getting back the guys' attention.

"Uh, what is it?" Kouichi asked, staring warily at me.

"Chief, I'm not gonna use my power to make YOU do anything, at the least," I said, trying to get him to trust me a little.

"How did you know…never mind," he said, quickly changing his mind. I assumed he was going to ask me how I knew his nickname but thought twice about it. "So, what do you want?"

"Okay, you definitely are going out with Zoe, right?" I asked, trying to discern exactly want time I had landed in the story.

"Um, yeah," he replied, blushing slightly. Man, he can be so cute sometimes!

"Does the name Seiko mean anything to you?" I continued, deciding I'd go out on a limb.

As I expected, Kouji's face paled and he looked stung by the mention of Seiko's name. But I got my answer when I saw Takuya and Kouichi give Kouji sympathetic looks. Okay, so this was after Wizardmon left with Gatomon.

"Uh, Maddie, that's kind of a touchy subject, and I'm guessing you know what I mean by that," Kouichi said, somehow managing to admonish me in a nice way.

"Sorry," I said, glancing guiltily at Kouji. "One more question, okay? Is your birthday, and Kouji's birthday, coming up soon?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow," Kouichi replied. "February 24."

"I see," I muttered thoughtfully. Alright, I was here in the period of time before the final arc of F2HF. They'd just gone through the whole Kouji ordeal and the twins were having a (surprise) birthday party tomorrow.

That I would have to crash, I mean, attend! Heh heh heh…

Suddenly there was a knock at Taki's front door. "Good, maybe the others can help us get some answers out of you," Taki muttered as he strode past me to open up his door. Oh boy, I was gonna meet someone else! Please let it be Dai, please let it be Dai, please…

Taki opened the door, but it didn't reveal the little sugar-crazed maniac we all know and love. It wasn't even one of the gang. It was someone who was arriving ahead of schedule in the story, which ticked me off!

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Madjack89. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" asked the Digimon standing at the door.

Dang it, he ruined everything by showing up now! I watched as Takuya took a few steps back, saying, "There's no way…"

Kouji tensed, glaring angrily at the Digimon standing at the door. Kouichi just looked…well, it's hard to explain the look he had on his face.

I groaned, turning back to glare at the Digimon. "What do you want, Duskmon?"

—

_madjack89:_ Okay, here's your chapter two! Happy now?

_Takuya: _…

_madjack89:_ Just kidding, guys! So, how was this chapter, anyway?

_Takuya:_ …We are in trouble, is all I can say. Whether that's more from you or from Duskmon is hard to say.

_madjack89:_ Tee hee!

_Takuya: *sigh*_ Alright, see you in the third chapter, I guess!


	3. Ch 3: Time Travel

**Holiday - Chapter 3: Time Travel**

_madjack89:_ Howdy, people! You guys keep begging for this, so here's chapter 3 of Holiday! I'll just answer your reviews and get right to the story, kay?

*break*

_Aldamonburst:_ Aw, you gave a mom in your fic the same physical characteristics as me? Thank you, I'm flattered! And thanks for reviewing!

_fg1fg:_ Indeed I am mischievous (mua ha ha). And I have a great plan for Dai! I'll get some chocolate from JP, then give it to Dai, then get some more from JP, then we can both go crazy! (lol) Yeah, not really, but it's fun to think about, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

_JewelledTears:_ Oh, those darn cosplayers! (lol) And I can understand the number, email, and address thing, but I couldn't imagine wanting Chief's underwear. But whatever floats your boat! Thanks!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

_hazeleyedharmony:_ Glad you like it, too! Thanks for reviewing!

_Jaeda star:_ I just have a wacky personality, huh? And I guess Taki's sharper than we give him credit for! Thanks for reviewing!

_DigiBleach:_ Kouji probably would have a cow if I crashed the party, but I would not care! Besides, Kouji's probably having a cow about the fact that there's a party in the first place. Thanks for reviewing!

*break*

_madjack89:_ Alright, let's get this show on the road! But first, a disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda…**

_Takuya:_ Not much of a disclaimer.

_madjack89:_ Shut up, Taki.

—

I watched smugly as Duskmon's confidence wavered due to my nonchalant attitude to his arrival. But really, what did I have to be worried about anymore? I'm still the author, right?

"Um, I came for you," Duskmon said, slowly regaining his cockiness. "I came to kidnap you."

"Why? What do you want with me, Dusky?" I asked, figuring that it would be fun to tick off Duskmon while he was here at the least.

"It's not what I want, it's what Ilsemon wants," Duskmon replied, forgetting that the others were still in the room or not even caring that they were still in the room. Either way.

"Wait, Ilsemon?" Taki bounced back from the initial shock of seeing Duskmon first, looking anxiously between me and Dusky. "You two know who Ilsemon is?"

"First of all, I didn't actually say that, but yeah, I know who Ilsemon is," I replied, smirking at Taki's correct assumption. "Secondly, ol' Dusky here seems to be working for her and wants to kidnap me for yet to be explained reasons. Would you like to share what those reasons are?"

"You know, some people actually get frightened when I show up," I heard Duskmon mutter under his breath. I smiled devilishly as he continued, "I don't actually know why Ilsemon wants you, or why she would want to bother with a weak little human like you, but she said bring you to her, so that's what I'll do."

"Oh no, you won't," I said, getting slightly nervous. I mean, yeah, I had the power to get Duskmon's sorry butt out of there, but what would be the consequences of me using such great power? Would I, in essence, become a villain? …Eh, what the heck?

"Listen up, Duskmon," I continued, standing and striding over to Duskmon until I was right in front of him. "You have no idea who you're messing with. I'm Madjack freakin' 89! Now you can either leave quietly, or I can make you leave quietly."

I hadn't realized it until I really looked at him, but I had given him the inadvertent command to listen up, so he now realized the hold I had over him. I actually saw fear cross his features when he looked at me. Duskmon was afraid of me.

Awesomeness!

"What are you?" Dusky asked quietly, giving me a wary glare.

"I'm just a pretty little girl," I replied, referencing The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (gotta love that show!). "Now Duskmon, turn around, walk away from this house, and go straight back to the Digital World, and don't come back here for…several months, give or take."

Instantly, Duskmon turned around, walked away, and vanished around the corner. Man, I rock!

"Wow, that works fast, huh Taki?" I said, smiling at Taki.

"Sure does," he replied, a slow smile playing on his lips. "So I guess this means you're on our side."

"Yup, I am!" I said, glad for the first time that Duskmon had shown up. He'd given me the chance to prove to the others that I wasn't a psycho villain come to destroy them. Mess with them maybe, but not destroy.

"Alright, now you really have some questions to answer," Kouji said suddenly from across the room. I frowned, noticing he still sounded hostile. Aw man.

Then Taki stepped in front of me and started glaring at Kouji. "Kouji, why would Maddie have gotten rid of Duskmon if she were a threat to us? She just saved us!" Yeah, go Taki! At least I finally got him on my side!

"Well, why was Duskmon looking for her in the first place?" Boo, pretty boy, boo!

"He said that Ilsemon wanted her and, in case you haven't noticed, she wants us too!" Go Taki! Fight the power!

"Why are you defending her? A second ago you would have gladly gotten rid of her!" Dang it, he makes a good point.

"She's not a threat to us! If she were, we'd be dead already!" These guys sure know how to argue! "Besides, from what you've seen of her, would you really take her for some sort of villainous mastermind?"

Kouji paused, then lowered his head. "Good point." If I weren't trying to gain their trust, I'd be a bit insulted right now.

"What did you mean when you told Duskmon to come back in several months?" Oh crap. Kouichi's pretty perceptive. I forgot he was there for a second.

"Uh," I began, not really knowing how to explain it. And Kouichi staring me down didn't help much. Neither did Kouji glaring at me. Luckily, though, Taki still seemed to trust me because he was just glancing at me curiously.

Then I got a brilliant idea. I didn't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. It wouldn't explain why I had so much power over them, but it would explain why I knew so much about them.

"Alright, here's the deal," I began, trying to build up to it. "Duskmon wasn't supposed to show up today, but he was supposed to come a few months from now. I know this because I'm…a time traveler."

For a moment, the room was completely silent. Then Kouji said, "That has got to be the stupidest excuse I've ever heard. A time traveler? From when?"

"The future, of course!" I scoffed, kind of enjoying this. I am an author, so I gotta enjoy telling stories. "I found out about you guys because…I also traveled to the Digital World! Yeah! And…that's where I heard about you guys and…I wanted to meet you!"

"Why did you go to the Digital World? And how did you learn about it in the first place?" Kouji asked, continuing his interrogation.

I was about to reply when I heard a voice behind me say, "Hey guys, heard we had an issue to deal with?"

I turned slowly, excitement building. It had to be the others this time! I wasn't quite sure who it was yet, but the voice sounded feminine, so it had to be either Zoe or…

"Kira!" I exclaimed excitedly, running up and giving her a hug. I felt her tense, so I backed up quickly, giving her her space.

Wow, so this was Kira. She was perfect! Just like I'd pictured her, if not better! Her hair was black with red streaks, her eyes were the perfect shade of green, everything was just great! Even her outfit! She had on a red tank top, a black jacket, and blue jeans with holes in the knees, along with some worn sneakers! Perfect!

"What the hell?" she said slowly, staring at me incredulously. "Taki, who the hell is this?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Taki replied, sighing. "So far, we know that her name is Maddie and she's apparently a time traveler."

"Really," Kira muttered, inspecting me for a moment. I stood completely still, trying to suppress my squeals of delight. Kira straightened up after looking me up and down and said, "Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if an alien and esper show up, you're gonna have some serious explaining to do."

"Haruhi Suzumiya," I said, naming Kira's reference.

Kira smirked. "Well, the girl seems to know her anime."

"Seems that way," Taki agreed. "So guys, do you still not trust her?" he added, glancing at the twins. I stared at them hopefully too because heck, who would want the twins miffed at them?

Kouichi pondered for a moment, then looked up and said, "I guess we can trust her for now."

Kouji just shrugged in defeat, still looking kind of angry. But whatever, I had earned their trust! "Yay!" I exclaimed, hugging Taki, and then moving on to hug Kouichi. I can be a very huggy person sometimes.

"Ha ha, no hugs for pretty boy!" Kira smirked, mocking Kouji.

"Like I'd want a hug, Yankee!" he replied, seeming annoyed. Yay, bickering! But I was actually about to move on to Kouji when…

"Okay, what the hell is this?" I felt Kouichi stiffen under me before I registered whose voice I was hearing behind me. It sounded familiar, so I knew it had to be one of the original gang (they sound like their voice actors!). It was also feminine, so that meant it had to be…oh crap!

I quickly let go of Kouichi and backed away, looking at the open doorway and seeing that Zoe had arrived. And she didn't look very happy to see me.

"Uh, hi Zoe," I said nervously, smiling at Zoe.

Zoe glared back at me, and then turned her gaze to Kouichi. I glanced between the two of them, horror-struck. I couldn't believe I had put this snag in my favorite Digimon coupling's relationship already! I should've just hugged Kouji!

Kouichi lowered his gaze, looking guilty. "Zoe, this…is Maddie. The 'problem.'"

"She sure does seem like a problem," Zoe muttered, looking between me and Kouichi suspiciously.

"Zee, no need to get your jealousy sense tingling," Kira suddenly said, trying to help explain the situation to Zoe. Yay Kira! "Maddie's just…hyper and overfriendly, like a puppy!"

I nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't mean to get you mad, I was just thanking Kouichi for trusting that I'm not out to kill you guys!"

"Kill what now?" Suddenly, three more people entered the house, and I squealed with delight when I realized the three were JP, Hotaru, and Dai!

"Dai!" I exclaimed, jumping up, rushing over to him, and lifting him into a hug (dang he's light).

"Hello!" Dai said cheerfully, not as confused by my friendliness as the others were. "I see you already know my name!"

"Um, Kouji, would this girl happen to be the problem you mentioned?" JP asked quietly. He probably thought I didn't hear him and felt sneaky. Silly JP!

"How'd you guess?" Kouji asked sarcastically.

"So she was out to kill us?" Hotaru asked, staring warily at me as I continued hugging Dai.

"No, silly!" I replied for Kouji, setting Dai back on the ground. As I turned to face Hotaru, I realized that I really had made him pretty tall. He towered right over me, where as Dai just came up to my shoulders. They were like a giant and a midget!

"I'm not gonna kill you!" I continued, trying to sound as sincere as possible while measuring my words carefully to make sure I didn't give an inadvertent command. "You guys rock! I just want to hang out with you is all!"

Hotaru just stared curiously at me, as did JP and Zoe. "Who is she?" Zoe asked.

"We'll explain when Tommy and Shino get here," Taki replied.

"Tommy and Shino have gotten here." I glanced at the door to see the final two Digidestined enter through Taki's door which had been left open (which is probably dangerous, Taki). Tommy looked like Tommy, give or take a few years. But Shino…he was actually pretty cute. At the very least, he had nice hair.

Shino raised his eyebrow in confusion as I continued staring at him, along with Dai and Hotaru, rating the looks of my male OCs. By the looks of it, Shino seemed to be the cutest of all three of them.

"Um, who is this?" Tommy suddenly asked, glancing at Taki.

Taki sighed. "You guys better sit down, because we have a lot of explaining to do."

—

_madjack89:_ Finally I bring you chapter three of Holiday!

_JP:_ Why is this story like Ella Enchanted?

_madjack89:_ JP? What are you doing here? Did Taki tell you about this story!

_Takuya:_ No I didn't!

_JP:_ I found out from a review I answered in F2R. They mentioned this story and I wanted to check it out.

_madjack89:_ Fine then. Just don't tell the others, alright? Especially not Kouji. He's such a downer and he'd yell at me!

_Takuya:_ Alright, we won't tell anyone.

_JP:_ Cross our hearts and hope to die.

_madjack89:_ If you snitch, I may take you up on that.

_Takuya and JP:_ …

_madjack89:_ Okay, see ya in chapter four!


	4. Ch 4: Information City

**Holiday – Chapter 4: Information City**

_madjack89:_ Hello!

_Takuya:_ Hey there!

_JP:_ Good day, all!

_madjack89:_ Wow, you two seem to be in a good mood!

_Takuya:_ Yeah, since we're the only three here, we figured we might as well have some fun!

_JP:_ Yeah, this story doesn't seem TOO bad so far. I mean, all you're doing is mooching off Takuya's hospitality!

_Takuya:_ And like you guys don't already do that constantly!

_JP:_ Good point!

_madjack89:_ You two are a little creepily happy…I think it's funny!

_Takuya and JP:_ Woohoo!

_madjack89:_ Alright guys, just let me answer these reviews and we'll get on with the story!

*break*

_Dawn of Glory:_ Yay author powers! Woohoo! (Sorry, Sakura and Nausicaa!)

_Thy True Self:_ I'm sure it would be pretty interesting! Thanks!

_Aldamonburst:_ I could do that, but frankly, I don't have what it takes to be a Digidestined. (I'm not emo enough.) Thanks!

_61wisampa:_ This may make me sound really weird, but I love hugging people! (Not random people, just the ones I know…) And I am hyper! Thanks!

_hazeleyedharmony:_ The pen is mightier! I love that quote! (And Celebrity Jeopardy!) Eh, I wouldn't know what to do with that power even if I had it in real life. (I'm not an ambitious person.) Thanks!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Yay! (Unfortunately, this update took very long.) Thanks!

_shadica:_ He doesn't have to deal with hyper people a lot (unless Ranamon counts as hyper). We must be kindred spirits, cause Duskmon is my favorite villain in the entire Digimon franchise! Thanks!

_Nightmare Soldier:_ Wow, I have a big fan? That's kinda neat! Thank you! And thanks for reviewing! (It's called Holiday because I'm taking a "holiday" into my story. Plus, I like Green Day!)

_fg1fg:_ Zee and I fighting? Heck, I wouldn't fight her for Chief, she can have him! *fangirls attack me for typing that* Ow…stupid fangirls. Alright, thanks for the review!

_TobiGB:_ The gang may find out about me at some point. We'll see. Thanks!

_apapa155:_ I wouldn't know how to stop them from fighting, I can't even keep Taki and Kouji from fighting! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

_UltimaEclipse:_ Like I'd let them feed my organs to crows. After all, I have the power! (mua ha ha) Ha, that's a great idea! And luckily I've both read and watched Death Note, so I'm somewhat of a Death Note connoisseur! Thanks!

_mudkipmon:_ Thank you very much!

*break*

_madjack89:_ You know, I just realized why you guys are so happy.

_Takuya and JP:_ Why?

_madjack89:_ The one that always drags down the mood, aka Kouji, isn't here!

_Takuya and JP:_ …You're right! Yay!

_madjack89:_ Okay, time for the chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_** Really, do you think I own Digimon? Not likely. I just own my OCs, so don't go stealing them, because I WILL find out about it, and I WILL find you…I mean it.**

—

I sat on one side of Taki's table, munching on a potato chip (no idea why Taki kept feeding me). The gang had gathered on the other side of the table, some sitting, some standing. All staring at me incredulously.

I'd just retold my made up tale, refusing to tell why I'd visited the Digital World for "personal reasons." Now came the hard part: explaining my influence over them. I couldn't think of an explanation for that.

So I remained silent, enjoying some brand of Japanese chip. I found out quickly that though I heard everything in English, I still couldn't read a lick of Japanese. Darn.

I took another potato chip, then got a great idea for a reference. "I'll take this potato chip…and eat it!" I said, crunching into my chip with a flourish.

"Oh, I get it!" Dai exclaimed, chuckling at me. "Good one!" Man, Dai is awesome!

The others didn't chuckle so much. "Can you try to take this seriously for one second?" And, Kouji was mad again. He really is a downer.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I shot back defensively. "All you guys are doing is staring at me! That's all you've been doing for…an hour! It's…uh…well, I don't feel like working out the military time for your sakes, so I'll just say it's 5 p.m.! Where the heck are your parents, Taki?"

"Dad's at work, Mom and Shinya are on an out of town shopping trip," Taki replied simply. Well, I guess that explained that.

"We've answered your question, so answer ours," Kouji said, getting all up in my face, which I did not enjoy! "Why can you control us, and why was Duskmon after you for Ilsemon?"

"Well, first of all Kouji, back up and give me some personal space!" I snapped, getting annoyed with him. I smirked a little when he was forced to take a few steps back thanks to my command. His eyes widened slightly, probably from surprise. I hadn't really tested out my power on him yet, but let me tell you, he was asking for it!

"You know, Kouji, it's probably not a good idea to get her mad at you," JP muttered, glancing between me and Kouji.

"Darn right it's not!" I agreed, glaring at Kouji. Man, was he ticking me off! He's such a jerk! He's so mean, and grumpy, and oblivious to reality (Brave Little Toaster FTW!) and…

"I'm sorry," Kouji said quietly, interrupting my inner thoughts.

My jaw, along with the jaws of the others, nearly dropped to the floor. Kouji Minamoto apologized…to me!

I turned to JP and said, "JP, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking the same thing that me and Takuya are thinking, then yeah," JP replied.

Then JP, Takuya and I said all at once, "The apocalypse is officially upon us!"

Kouji glared at us, looking annoyed. "You guys suck."

After some giggling, I said, "Alright Kouji, I accept your apology. But you should try to be a little looser, kay?"

"Whatever," he muttered, looking all sullen and pouty. It was really killing him to attempt to be nice to me, wasn't it?

"Anyway," I continued, finishing the potato chips, "you guys want to know why I have this weird influence over you, right?"

The gang nodded at the same time (which looked kind of creepy). I gulped, took a deep breath, and said, "Well, I have no clue why!"

I couldn't keep myself from going into hysterics as the gang did a group anime-style fall, their legs randomly twitching in the air. I had to restrain myself from poking Taki's twitchy leg because that might be kind of awkward.

The gang eventually got up, some looking embarrassed because I was laughing so hard. When I finally started to calm down, Shino cut in with, "So, you really have no clue at all why you can make us do things?"

I couldn't help but glance at Shino's right arm while nodding, feeling slightly guilty about what would happen to him later on. But only slightly. After all, he'd be better off for it.

"Perfect," Kouji muttered, drawing my attention back to him. "We have an idiotic space-case that can control us."

"Well, I gotta give you the space-case thing," I conceded, knowing that I tend to have a very short attention span.

"Alright," Taki said. "Before Kouji pisses Maddie off to the point of forcing us to do something crazy like commit merciless seppuku (the Japanese art of suicide…gotta love the Japanese) in the middle of the street…"

"Don't give her ideas!" JP quickly hissed at Taki, noticing my thoughtful look.

Taki paled slightly, then turned to Kira and Zoe and said, "So, who wants to take her home?"

—

It was finally agreed that I'd be spending the night with Kira since she has the most inattentive parental unit. Plus, I was afraid Zoe would murder me in my sleep because of the incident earlier. Kira would be bringing me over to Shino's house tomorrow so they could "discuss what to do with me." In my mind, that translated to "I'm going to the twins' B-day party!"

As I followed Kira through the unfamiliar streets to her apartment, I questioned her about the party specifics. "So, how'd Shino's house get picked to host the party?"

"He's got a fair-sized back yard," Kira replied. "By the way, how'd you know about the party? It's supposed to be a surprise. Did someone squeal?"

"No," I answered quickly, defusing Kira's anger. "Just chalk it up as another thing I shouldn't know but do know."

"Alright," Kira muttered. (I realized later that she'd HAD to ignore that because I'd once again given an inadvertent command. Dang it, I suck at this!) "Makes about as much sense as everything else that's happened today."

"Got that right," I agreed, continuing the questioning. "What's the status on decorations?"

"Balloons, streamers, party hats, the works," Kira replied, ticking the items off on her fingers. "In other words, pretty boy is gonna be pissed…it'll be awesome!"

I laughed along with Kira, imagining Kouji's reaction to tomorrow's festivities. Sure, I knew that he already knew about the party because of Kouichi (see chapter 20 of F2HF), but I don't think he knew just how bad it was gonna be. Mua ha ha!

"Okay, one more question," I said as Kira and I approached her apartment building. "What the heck am I supposed to get them for their birthday?"

Kira pondered this for a moment, then said, "Promise you won't order them around the whole day."

I considered this, then said, "I could make that promise to Kouichi…"

We entered through the front entrance of the building, taking the elevator to the third floor. Once there, we walked down the hall until we came to room 365. (I made a mental note to remember that number.)

Kira grabbed the key from her necklace (Little known fact: Kira has a necklace that she always wears with her house key, a letter K pendant, and a salamander pendent [for Taki] on it. I never mentioned this before. Sorry!), twisted it in the lock, and opened the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Kira said, walking inside.

I stepped in a bit more cautiously. I already knew what to expect, but I was afraid that Kira's dad might have been drinking. Why'd I have to make him a drunk?

I glanced left and right, taking in my surroundings. Kira had entered a door at the far end of the room, probably her bedroom. The other door probably led to the bathroom, while the kitchen connected with the living room, which contained a small television, a worn couch, and a sleeping man lying on said couch. I assumed to man was Kira's father (because heck, who else would it be?).

I walked slowly toward the couch, examining the man further. He was fairly tall with a very thin build. He had messy dark brown hair and five o'clock shadow.

"Don't look much like him, do I?" I jumped, startled by Kira's sudden appearance behind me. "Sorry, couldn't resist," she added sheepishly, noticing the annoyed glare I gave her. "Anyway, I really look more like my mother than him. I even got her hair. But the green eyes I got from my dad. You can't really tell right now, but still."

It was like information city around here! Kira gave me a quizzical glance when she noticed my excited expression, but shrugged it off and said, "Well, c'mon over to my room and I'll see if I've got some clothes that'll fit you."

I headed toward Kira's room, stepping over a few discarded pieces of MALE clothing as I went. (That means YOU, Mr. Ishiko!) While Kira searched her drawers for a suitable shirt and some jeans, I studied the details of her room. It was neatly organized, an unmentioned quirk of Kira's. She had all her things like books and CDs stacked in little piles in one corner of the room. To the left of that was her dresser, which she was still rooting through for clothes.

I slowly walked around her room, examining the many different pictures taped to the walls. Most were of the gang (no surprise) but a few featured some of Kira's Yankee friends. Taking up the entire left wall of Kira's room was a closet, and upon opening the closet, I found some of Kira's fancier outfits, though fancy is a relative term because Kira has a bit of a punkish style (^_^). On the floor of the closet were Kira's shoes and a futon.

"Alright," Kira said, joining me at the closet with an outfit in her arms. "You can go put this on in the bathroom. Feel free to take a shower or bath or whatever."

"A shower's fine, thanks," I said, taking the clothes from Kira. "By the way, thanks for letting me stay here. I don't think the situation would have been pleasant if I were stuck with the guys."

"Think nothing of it," Kira replied, smiling. "You're actually pretty cool once you get past the whole 'able to control our actions' thing."

I nodded, heading to the bathroom. When I shut the door, my curiosity finally got the best of me and I had to look at my reflection in the mirror. It seemed weird, but everything around me looked like an anime, but at the same time it was all sort of 3-D to me. I wanted to see what I looked like anime-fied. What I saw made me smirk.

I was an anime-fied version of myself, all right. I retained my brown curly hair and the outfit I'd been wearing earlier (I wondered why no one had questioned the fact that I had on a shirt that said "Conejo tonto. Trix son para niños!"), but my eyes were, like, HUGE! I mean, I knew they'd be big, but come on! Despite this, though, I was pleased with my appearance and gave it an overall thumbs-up.

After showering and changing into the plain white T-shirt and jeans Kira had loaned me, I crept quietly back to her room, being careful not to wake Kira's dad. I entered just as Kira finished rolling out the two-person futon. "Hope you don't mind sharing with me," she said, gesturing to the futon.

"No, it's fine," I said reassuringly. "Wait, you're not a snorer, are you?"

"Not that I know of," Kira replied.

"Good, then there's no problem!" I said cheerily, going over to sift through Kira's CD collection. Once I'd done that (no need to bore you with the details of her collection, though I did notice she had some Avril Lavigne, which makes sense, because her songs always make me think of Kira), I plopped myself down on the futon, tired after the day's adventures.

I guess Kira assumed I fell asleep right away, because she grabbed her cell phone, dialed a number, and after a few seconds said, "Hey Taki. Sorry I couldn't help with last-minute party preparations."

Kira paused as Taki said something on the other end. "No, watching Maddie is no trouble. She's actually pretty nice, and she hasn't ordered me around once. I really do think we can trust her." I love Kira!

Another pause. "Yeah, she's excited for the party. She seems to share our love of torturing pretty boy." Heh heh.

Pause. "Yeah, Chief'll just take it like a man. He'll probably even wear a party hat if we beg him." He would.

Pause. "True, we could also get Maddie to make him wear it." Hey!

Pause. "Oh yeah, she could make Kouji wear one too, couldn't she?" Now that I might do!

Kira and Taki's conversation continued like this with me making random comments in my head for about an hour and a half. Then they said their goodbyes (with "I love yous" and all) and Kira hung up, switched off the lights in her room, lay down on the futon next to me, and was out in about a minute or so.

Now usually, it takes me a little while to fall asleep whenever I sleep over at someone else's house. I don't know why I do that, it's just a random quirk of mine. But as I lay there trying to fall asleep, I got thinking about things.

I thought that this whole experience was really amazing, and that it would be a little disappointing if I woke up and it had turned out to be a dream.

I thought that my OCs were as awesome as I'd imagined they'd be. Some were even better than I'd imagined them…god, I had to get Shino's sexy hair out of my brain! But I really loved hair like that that's kind of longish and hangs down and kind of covers the eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were really interesting, more so than I'd thought light brown eyes would be. He was just really good-looking…oh my god, I'd accidentally created the perfect guy for me in Shino! Well, I'd deal with that later.

As I continued to mentally babble, I began thinking about the events that would come, and how my presence would affect and change said events. _Well, the Duskmon entrance has been completely ruined_, I pondered. _Wizardmon and Gatomon should be found by Chikao any time now._

When Chikao's name came up, I flinched slightly. _Wow, I really messed that kid up. Not sure I want to see the fruits of my labor there. And then, of course, there's the whole Kouji/Seiko thing…_

With that, I started going over everything that was happening with the gang at the moment, and everything that would happen. Typing it or writing it was different when you didn't have to physically see what was going on. Thinking about actually witnessing some of the horrible events my mind had concocted, I felt almost…guilty.

Oh, great. I felt bad because it was my fault that everything was about to go to h-e-double hockey sticks in a hand basket. Stupid over-sized conscience! It was like being Impmon or something.

"Your Madjack89, ain't ya?"

Darn you, irony.

—

_madjack89:_ Huzzah, chapter four is finally up!

_Takuya:_ You know Madjack, you're really slow.

_madjack89:_ Hey Taki, guess what?

_Takuya:_ What?

_madjack89:_ Shut up!

_Takuya: *sigh*_ I should have expected that.

_madjack89:_ JP, read this!

_JP:_ Okay. Ahem…in the next chapter, Impmon and Maddie will have a little conversation with each other that might hint at Impmon's darker past...interesting.

_madjack89:_ And then Kira and I shall head to Shino's for the twin's party! Woohoo!

_Takuya:_ Yup, you'll get all that approximately five months from now!

_madjack89: *hits Takuya in the head*_

_Takuya:_ Ow…


	5. Ch 5: Invasion of Privacy

**Holiday – Chapter 5: Invasion of Privacy**

_madjack89:_ Hola, anyone bothering to read this fanfic! It's time for chapter 5 of Holiday!

_Takuya:_ Finally!

_madjack89:_ Oh, c'mon! It hasn't been that long!

_Takuya:_ Sure…

_madjack89:_ JP, can you slap Taki for me while I answer reviews?

_JP: _Of course.

_Takuya:_ Wait, what?

*break*

_silver fire wolf:_ Yay! Bad Taki! *hits on head with newspaper* (_Taki:_ Ow!) Hee hee…Thanks for the review!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Hooray for updating! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

_Aldamonburst:_ Wow, that was kind of perverted, but oh well! Ah, too many rules! Leave me alone! Alright, thanks for reviewing! (Ha, you are a drama queen, Night!)

_ladyaura12:_ Heh heh…yeah. You see, I was thinking about my OCs one time, and I realized that if Shino were real, he'd probably be my ideal guy, weird as that is. (When circumstances aren't driving him insane, he's a pretty easy-going guy. Just my type!) Thanks for reviewing! And I'll make him wear the funny hat, Yin! (_Taki:_ Yay, sword! Thanks Yin!)

_TobiGB:_ Yay pie! *gobbles pie* Yummy! Uh, Kisame, you do realize that Kira is taken, right? You know what, forget it, you're a criminal, you have no morals. (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

_fg1fg:_ I don't think you reviewed before. Anyway, I crack up every time I watch that episode with the potato chip in Death Note! And I love Light's crazy dub voice! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

*break*

_Takuya:_ Ow! JP, cut it out!

_JP:_ Just following orders.

_Takuya:_ Somehow I really doubt that.

_JP:_ Well, it is pretty fun!

_Takuya: *sigh*_

_JP: *slaps Takuya*_

_Takuya:_ Ow! God damn it, JP!

_JP:_ Heh heh…

_madjack89:_ Alright, time to start the chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I actually owned Digimon once. Then Disney stole it from me. Darn you! However, they did not steal my OCs! Hooray!**

—

"What do you want, Impmon?" I asked drowsily, sitting up in order to glare at the Digimon that had so rudely bothered me while I was trying to get some sleep! I swear, some people are so ignorant…well, Digimon in this case.

"What, no 'what are ya doin' here, Impmon?' No 'run for yer lives, it's Impmon?'" he said quietly, clearly annoyed with my lack of concern that he was there.

"Sorry Impy, but you aren't exactly the most threatening Digimon out there," I apologized with a smirk. "I mean, you have a big old smiley face smack on your belly."

Impmon sighed, defusing some of his anger. "I guess I shoulda expected this reaction, after what Duskmon said about ya."

"How is Dusky, anyway?" I asked curiously. "Swearing eternal vengeance against me or something?"

"Nah, nothin' like dat," Impmon replied. "He's jus' mad is all."

"Oh, well that's good!" I said cheerfully, causing Impmon to sweatdrop. "So, what are you doing here, Impmon?" I asked curiously. "And for that matter, how the heck does Ilsemon know my pen name?"

"Look, I don't know da reasons or anythin' like dat," Impmon explained. "I jus' know what Ilsemon tells me, and what she told me was ta bring ya to her."

"I see," I muttered, pondering what to do about this situation. Sure, I could force Impmon to be on his merry way any time now, but then I still wouldn't have the answers I wanted about Ilsemon. So I decided to go for the guilt method.

"Do you really think Seiko would approve of kidnapping me?" As I predicted, Impmon flinched. His flinch almost made me change my mind about pumping him for information, but honestly, who else would I be able to get info on Ilsemon from? Renamon?

"Shut yer mouth," Impmon growled quietly, suddenly looking a lot more menacing than he had a second ago. "Ya don't know nothin' about dat…"

"I actually know everything about that," I replied, trying to sound just as menacing as he had. "I know how you played a very integral part in her death."

"Shut up!" Impmon cried angrily, glaring at me. I quickly glanced at Kira to make sure she was still asleep. Sure enough, she was sleeping soundly. Thank god she's not a very light sleeper.

"Shhh!" I shushed him as a precaution. "Do you want to get caught?"

Impmon still looked pretty miffed, but he nonetheless lowered his voice. "I already know wat I'm doin' is wrong," he mumbled, staring at his feet. "But…I gotta do it. Not jus' fer me, but fer Wizardmon…and fer her…."

Aw! At that point, I just wanted to give Impy a big old hug and a sympathy cookie, but that wouldn't get me the information I needed. So I said, "Well, then prove you aren't trying to be the bad guy. Tell me why Ilsemon wants to see me so badly."

Impmon sighed heavily, probably feeling the crushing effects of the command I'd just given him. (By the way, if you're wondering why I didn't just make him tell me what he knew from the start, I was tired, it was late, I can't usually do that and was still trying to remember that I could, and shut up!) He then replied, "Like I said, I don't know nothin' about dat. All I know is dat she thinks yer…valuable fer some reason or another. Dat's all."

I nodded, realizing that Ilsemon probably wasn't telling any of her lackeys what her plans were for this very reason. Darn. Dusky must have tipped her off to what I could do. Well, this would make things a little more complicated, but I was still the author! No way was Ilsemon, a character that I MYSELF created, going to one-up me! No siree! (Rhyme time!)

"Alright," I said with a sigh, focusing back on Impy. "I think you already know what I'm about to do, don't you?"

"Yeah," Impmon replied, turning around. "I'm kinda surprised ya didn't do it sooner."

"Well, I figured doing it right away would be rude," I said with a smirk. "Okay Impmon, get the heck out of Kira's house and go back to the Digital World posthaste."

—

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed despite my late-night visitor. After all, it was a brand new shiny day! So, instead of worrying over Ilsemon, I chose to ignore that train of thought and focus on the upcoming birthday party! But first, there was the matter of…

"Uh, Kira, who is this?" Kira's dad. Looks like he'd woken up and seen me stepping out of Kira's room.

I paused, feeling freaked and nervous thanks to his inquisitive stare. "Um…" I mumbled, feeling tongue-tied. Why do adults always freak me out when they stare at me like that?

"She's a friend," Kira explained, coming up behind me suddenly. "I would've told you she was spending the night, but you were kind of passed out when we got here."

"Oh," Mr. Ishiko mumbled, looking sheepish. "Uh, sorry about that. I had some…fun last night."

"Yeah, fun," Kira muttered, rolling her eyes. However, I noticed the smile on her face and knew she wasn't really mad. I guess this is where she got the skills to put up with Taki.

Anyway, after chatting a bit with Mr. Ishiko (he's a fun guy, actually), Kira and I headed off to Shino's for the birthday bonanza! But while we were walking, I decided to gather some info.

"What's your favorite color, Kira?"

"Black."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I always thought kangaroos were cool."

"Very nice, very nice. How's school going?"

"If Zee didn't keep getting me out of trouble, I'd be suspended by now."

"Oh Kira!"

"What? I get decent grades. I just like beating all those stuck-up bitches at my school to a bloody pulp. It's understandable."

And so the conversation continued until we arrived at Shino's. (In case you're curious, Kira's fav soda is Cherry Coke, she's the only other person in existence besides me and my friend that actually managed to sit through the anime Sister Princess without gauging her eyes out, and she shares my hatred of Sasuke!) (_Sasuke:_ Why do you hate me?) (Well, technically I'm just mad at you. I'll explain in my eventual Naruto fanfic.) (_Kira:_ I just think you're annoying.) (_Sasuke: *sigh*_ Women…)

Anyway, upon arriving at Shino's, I discovered that his humble abode was similar to Taki's in basic construction, albeit a bit bigger. Kira also informed me that Taki happened to live a few blocks down from Shino. Huh. Who knew?

Upon opening Shino's front door, I quickly made my presence known. "Let's get this party started! Woohoo!" Party's get me excited.

"Sounds like crazy girl's here," I heard JP mutter as he came to greet me and Kira. "And for once I'm not referring to Kira or Tomoyo."

"Ha ha," Kira and I said at the same time, rolling our eyes at JP.

"Geez, do we have a new set of twins in the group?" JP stated rhetorically, staring incredulously at the both of us.

"Nah, we just did a little girl bonding," Kira replied.

I nodded enthusiastically, following the other two further into Shino's house. There's not much to report on the interior. It was mostly just filled with normal house stuff. Shino's boring. However, perhaps his room was…

"Uh, any reason your trespassing in my room?" Dang it, he caught me trying to sneak a peek.

I turned slowly on my heel, flashing a guilty smile at Shino. "I was just a little curious."

"Well, you know what they say about curiosity," Shino muttered, quickly shutting his door.

"But satisfaction brought it back," I retorted, taking note of his reluctance for me to see his room. Hm…

"Anyway, the party's gonna be in the backyard, not in here," Shino added, changing the subject. "But, since the others don't want you to make a nuisance of yourself with the decorating (Hmph!), you're gonna go with Dai and help him forcibly drag the twins here."

"By 'the twins' you mean Kouji, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Kouichi will come without a fight."

"Okie-doke!" I replied, accepting my errand. Wow, me and Dai out on the town together by ourselves.

Japan is screwed!

—

"You want to know the one thing that I've never understood about Death Note?" I asked, continuing my heated conversation with Dai.

"What's that?" Dai asked eagerly.

"Matt's fan base," I replied.

"Oh, don't get me started on that!" Dai exclaimed dramatically, shaking his head.

"Seriously!" I said, getting excited. "The only thing he ever really did in the entire series was get gunned down!"

"I know!" Dai replied. "And he was apparently Mello's best friend of something?"

"The fangirls think he was a bit more than that," I pointed out.

"The fangirls would pair Mello with Random Dying Criminal #27 if they thought they had chemistry!" Dai retorted, stopping in front of the entrance to an apartment complex on our left. "Well, we're at Kouichi's house."

"Oh, let me see if I can find the right one!" I actually did intend that command since I really did want to see if I could find Kouichi's apartment on my own. Dai just shrugged, following behind me as I skipped through the parking lot, stopping when I came to the end of the row of apartments beside me.

I remembered from Kouichi's flashbacks in episode 33 (I'm seriously a nerd…) that his apartment was at least near the end of the row, if not the last apartment to the left. I would've hopped up the steps with excitement and anticipation, but, as everyone knows, I'm not coordinated enough to accomplish that on stairs, so I just walked up leisurely, Dai following silently behind.

I stood in front of the apartment door for a second, glancing at the plaque next to the door. To my dismay, it was in Japanese and, therefore, unreadable for me. So, figuring I'd wing it, I just knocked on the door, hoping that I'd seen episode 33 enough times to know what I was doing.

To my relief, Kouichi answered the door. Seeing that it was us, he sighed. "Is it that time already?"

"It sure is!" I said, wrapping Kouichi in yet another tight hug. (He's so darn huggable!)

"Happy birthday, Kouichi!" Dai added, joining in for a mini group hug.

Kouichi sighed again, probably rolling his eyes at us. "Well, I guess we'd better go get Kouji."

"I wanna check out your house!" I suddenly exclaimed, letting go of Kouichi and running into his apartment before he could stop me.

"Uh…okay," Kouichi muttered from the doorway, letting me explore his home without a clue why I wanted to explore it in the first place. How nice is he?

He and Dai stepped inside as I ran around the apartment, looking over all the little nooks and crannies. Nothing out of the ordinary to report for Kouichi's house, either, except for this little corner that looked like one of those little shrine things people put in their houses in honor of deceased relatives. This particular shrine had a picture of Kouichi's grandmother on it.

I glanced at the other two, then back at the shrine, not remembering what I'd seen people do in front of these things in anime. Finally, I bowed to it and kept going. When in doubt in Japan, bow.

After I'd given the main space of the apartment a once-over, I decided to find Kouichi's room and examine that as well. Kouichi must have noticed me staring at the three doors located in the hallway, because he said, "My room is farthest to the right."

"Gracias!" I replied (probably confusing him by speaking Spanish). Palms tingling with excitement, I slowly turned the knob, opened the door, and burst into Kouichi's room.

First of all, dang, he keeps his room pretty neat and tidy! No clothes or mismatched socks or anything strewn about. (Hear that, Zee? Don't let this one go!) Aside from that, he had regular room-type stuff; a bed, a closet, a desk. The miscellaneous items on his desk were pretty normal, too. Okay, maybe a D-Tector wouldn't be considered a normal item to have lying around, but still.

After seeing all I could see, I turned to Kouichi and asked, "Hey, can I lie on your bed for a sec?"

Kouichi gave me a quizzical look that clearly told me he thought I was crazy. "Why?"

I shrugged, not really knowing myself why I wanted to. "I just kinda want to. Pwease?"

"C'mon, Kouichi!" Dai added, helping me plead. (I love Dai!) "She asked you nicely, after all!"

Kouichi seemed to consider that for a moment. Then, shrugging, he said, "Go ahead."

"Thank you!" I squealed, lowering myself onto his bed. When I was actually lying on the bed, I realized why I'd wanted to do this. So I could rub it in all the fangirls' faces! (I'm evil like that. By the way, it was comfy!)

Finally, I sat up, hopped off the bed, turned to the other two, and said, "Alright, I think I've seen all I need to see. Now let's go get Kouji!"

—

"So, where do you stand on the whole 'is Light evil or good' debate?" I asked Dai, continuing our conversation as we headed to Kouji's house.

Dai pondered for a moment, then said, "He had good intentions, so I'd say good."

"That's where we disagree," I stated. "I do understand that Light was trying to fix the world, but trying to rule over it like a god was just overstepping his bounds. I mean, look at Lucemon. He wanted to 'perfect' the world in a sense, and he nearly destroyed everything in the process. The same goes for Light, in my opinion."

"I suppose that's true," Dai muttered, accepting my opinion. I knew he'd never agree, though. The thing about Dai is that he likes to try to see the good in everyone. It's his little quirk that I gave him. Hooray optimism! "What do you think, Kouichi?"

"Uh…I guess I'd have to go with what Dai said," Kouichi mumbled, glancing apologetically at me.

Smiling, I said, "Aw, what's with the nervous eyes, Chief? It's not like I'm gonna kill you if you disagree with me!"

Kouichi kept his gaze fixed on the ground, still looking nervous. "I didn't think you'd care if I disagreed, it's just that you're so intuitive about all of us that you probably know why I disagreed."

I was confused for a second, then suddenly got what Kouichi was saying. He agreed with Dai because he used to be evil! Oh…crap. Didn't think of that when I started the conversation.

Feeling kind of guilty, I apologized. "Sorry, Kouichi. I wasn't thinking about that when I asked the question."

Kouichi shrugged, smiling slightly for my benefit. "It's okay. Besides, it's good that Dai finally has someone to talk Death Note with."

I smiled back, feeling a little better. "Well, I can go on a mean rant!"

At that point I noticed that Dai looked pretty confused by our conversation, but luckily we arrived at Kouji's just as he was about to question us. Once again, I couldn't read the plaque by the door, but I definitely recognized the house. (Kouichi's flashbacks FTW!)

Speaking of Kouichi's flashbacks, I noticed a familiar alley next to the house and got a mischievous idea. Getting the other two to follow me (by saying "Follow me!") I hid myself behind the alley wall, poked my head around the corner, and asked, "Okay, who am I?" while making an angry face.

Kouichi stared at me incredulously, mouth agape. "How do you know exactly what I did?"

"Aw, I wanted to guess first!" Dai muttered, disappointed.

"It's okay, Dai!" I said reassuringly, patting his head. To Kouichi, I added, "And I'm just good like that, Chief!"

Kouichi sighed, dropping the subject. "Whatever. Let's just get Kouji."

"Can I knock on the door?" I asked hopefully. The others nodded, so I skipped up to the door, knocked three times, waited until Kouji finally answered, and…

"Oh god, no!" He slammed the door in my face! Jerk!

"He really shouldn't have done that," Kouichi muttered, noticing the look of fury on my face.

"Darn right he shouldn't have!" I agreed, taking a deep breath. Then, yelling quite loudly so that there would be no chance that Kouji wouldn't hear me, I ordered, "Kouji Minamoto, open this door and apologize to me right now!"

There was some grumbling that could be heard from the other side of the door but, moments later, Kouji opened up again, glaring at me for taking control of him. "I'm…sorry," he muttered slowly through his teeth, looking extremely annoyed. "All right, you had your revenge, now let's just go to the damn…"

"You thought that was your punishment? That was just to get you outside!" Silly Kouji, thinking I'd let him off the hook that easily! I pondered for a moment and then said, "Call yourself a pretty boy and we'll be even!"

Kouji instantly clamped a hand over his mouth, keeping himself from saying what I'd ordered him to say. I could tell it wasn't easy for him, though. He soon had to clamp both hands over his mouth to keep himself from speaking, and he was shaking like crazy.

"Kouji, we're the only ones here! Just say it!" Kouichi pleaded, growing concerned.

"Yeah, what if you explode if you don't say it?" Dai added.

Kouji just shook his head, absolutely refusing to just get it over with. (He's so stubborn!) Sighing, I said, "Say it!" trying to put as much authority into my voice as I could.

Not able to hold it back anymore, Kouji's hands fell from his mouth as he exclaimed, "Okay, I'm a pretty boy! Happy?"

Then, hands firmly pocketed, he stormed away, heading for Shino's house. I frowned, confused by Kouji's behavior. Why had he tried so hard not to follow my order? I mean, sure, he disliked being called a pretty boy, but it would've been easier to just say it and be done with it. He knew that. So what was going on?

"I think he's still a little touchy about what happened a couple weeks ago," Kouichi suddenly said, getting my attention. I listened as he continued, "You probably already know what happened, right? Well, my guess is that Kouji's mad at himself because he couldn't shake the control that something or other had over him, and you kind of made it worse by taking control of him now. At least, I think that's it. He could just hate you."

"It may be a little of both," I muttered, feeling horrible now. That hadn't even occurred to me, yet it was so obvious because he obsesses over everything! Figuring I'd better fix things between us since it was his birthday, I told Kouichi and Dai, "Hey, I think I'm gonna try and catch up with Kouji so I can apologize. Alone. That okay with you two?"

They both nodded, so I quickly sprinted down the street, following the way that I'd come with the others. After a minute or so, I saw him ahead of me, head lowered. "Hey, Kouji, wait up!" I yelled.

Forced to wait, Kouji stopped abruptly, looking even more annoyed than he had already been. He let me have a few seconds to catch my breath, then growled, "Why'd you follow me?"

"Well, I'm kind of going to the same party as you are," I replied, chuckling slightly. He didn't chuckle.

"You know what I mean," Kouji said, glaring suspiciously at me. "Why'd you follow me all alone?"

Kouji's sudden paranoia surprised me a bit, but nonetheless I answered, "I just wanted to apologize for what I made you do back there. Making you open the door was enough and I didn't have to go that far. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Kouji paused, seeming to consider my apology carefully. Then he replied, "No."

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked. I knew Kouji was all angry and broody and upset, but he was never THIS mean! I was being sincere and everything! "Why not?"

Still glaring coldly at me, Kouji answered me a moment later.

"Because you're the one who almost made me kill Takuya."

—

_madjack89:_ Look, it's finished! Isn't it beautiful?

_JP:_ Yes, it's quite dandy.

_Takuya:_ Ha, Kouji's being a jerk!

_madjack89:_ I know! And he's completely wrong!

_JP:_ That's why he's the paranoid one.

_madjack89:_ Yeah, I guess. Anyway, sorry this story's taking me so long to write, guys, but I promise I'll be faster with it now because I want to finish it!

_Takuya:_ She's actually good for her word. Look what happened with Digital Clue.

_madjack89:_ Exactly! Alright, see ya next chapter! By the way, if you don't know what Kouji's accusing me of, kindly direct your attention to chapters 13-20 of F2HF. Yes, Ilsemon is the one that did that, but at this time in the story, no one knew that. Bye!


	6. Ch 6: Surprise!

**Holiday – Chapter 6: Surprise!**

_madjack89:_ Hi everybody! Ready for more Holiday?

_Takuya and JP:_ Duh!

_madjack89:_ Good to hear! Now, for everyone's information, this chapter, particularly the end, marks the turning point in this story where I begin to explain everything that's been going on thus far! Well, not me, technically, but you know what I mean!

_Takuya:_ Uh…sure. Why not?

_JP:_ So, time for reviews?

_madjack89:_ Yes, it's that time again!

*break*

_Slop Doggy:_ Thanks, Slop. Thanks a whole lot. (lol)

_13wolfsbane:_ Yay, a book to help me decipher all these strange symbols! Thank you, Yin! Heck, JP doesn't need to slap Sasuke, I'll do it myself! Hooray, treats! (_Takuya:_ Wow, I thought we only got treats when Dai was here. Awesome!) Thanks for the review, guys!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Heh, sorry I took so long, but this update came pretty quickly, so it's all good! (Hopefully…) The only thing better than rhyme time is fun with puns! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

_silver fire wolf:_ I don't know what wolfy-Kouji is talking about either, but he is very silly! (_Takuya and JP:_ That he is.) Thanks for reviewing, guys!

_fg1fg:_ No, the lying on his bed thing came from my own head. (_Takuya and JP: *suspicious glances*_) What? I just wondered if his bed was comfy or not! (_Takuya and JP:_ Sure…) Anyway, Light's insane, end of story. Oh, and yeah, this story won't be too long simply because I don't want to drag it out with all my other projects waiting to be worked on. Thanks for reviewing!

_TobiGB:_ Wow, you two ARE whipped. It's kinda funny! Oh boy, baby kangaroo! I'll name it Roo! Thanks, Kisame! And thank you for the review, GB!

_Aldamonburst:_ Aw, I'm only a little mean! (_Takuya and JP:_ Sure…) Oh well, thanks for reviewing, Burst!

_fairydigimon:_ Eh, I used to be a Takumi fan myself till I realized I liked Kouizumi better. They're still my second favorite Frontier couple. I personally think Kouji's stubborn personality is kind of amusing, so he can stay just the way he is! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

*break*

_madjack89:_ Alright, time to chew Kouji out and then head to the party! Hooray!

_Takuya:_ I kinda hope you slap him. That would be funny!

_JP:_ You know, Taki's right. Slap him!

_madjack89:_ I'll consider it.

_**Disclaimer:**_** If I owned Digimon, all the Digidestined would be in straight jackets at this point. Just ask my OCs. (lol)**

—

I just kind of stared at Kouji for a moment in stunned silence. Then I went ballistic.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM? I HAVEN'T DONE A THING TO ANY OF YOU GUYS SINCE I GOT HERE! I'VE HELPED YOU, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW CAN YOU…?"

"Stop yelling already!" Kouji shouted over my angry tirade, ears covered. Seizing the moment, he began to explain, "Look, I know that you haven't been doing anything to hurt any of us, despite the fact that you easily could, especially since you seem to know each of us inside and out. But the fact remains that you have tremendous power over us, and just because you haven't been doing anything lately doesn't mean you won't do anything later…or that you didn't do anything before."

Before I could protest, he continued, "You really think we were going to believe that time traveler bullshit? Yeah right. Not even Takuya is that idiotic. We just played along in case you turned into a serious threat. Well, the others may have concluded that you're harmless, but I don't agree."

"Okay, I see your point" I said nervously. Kouji was beginning to freak me out a little bit, especially since he'd apparently been doing some anti-Maddie pondering last night. Gulp. "I'm not denying that what I can do to you guys is pretty threatening. But what does that have to do with what happened between you and Taki? I wasn't even here then!"

"Exactly," Kouji replied. He took a dramatic, ominous, "we'll be right back to Digimon after these commercial messages" pause before continuing, "You can make us do things. You know so much about all of us it's like you can read minds. It makes me wonder what else you can do. Maybe mess with a person's head for your own sick, demented pleasure? Maybe team up with Ilsemon to try and use me as a pawn? Maybe weasel your way into our group and infiltrate us from the inside?"

"Kouji, I didn't do anything like that!" Well, it's partially true. Technically, I'm responsible for everything that happens to them, but I'll just blame it on Ilsemon because SHE'S the evil villain! "I wouldn't make you a pawn! That's just wrong!"

"It is wrong!" Kouji shouted angrily, glaring with such vicious hatred at me that I took a couple steps back. This was not good. "You got Ilsemon to send some cronies after you to make us pity you and take you in, Madjack. That's what you're really called, isn't it?"

"Occasionally," I muttered, figuring partial honesty was the best policy at this point. Man, this was not good. If I tried to calm Kouji down by force, he'd just assume his theory was true and he'd never trust me. The only chance I really had was for Kouichi and Dai to miraculously appear in the nick of time and calm Kouji down so I could explain. But then I remembered that this was MY fanfiction, where nothing works out that smoothly. Stupid love of character torture.

"I nearly ended up killing Takuya because of you. You made me relive Seiko's death over and over," Kouji muttered, reaching into his pocket. I flinched when he pulled out his D-Tector. Craaaaaaap. "It's time I take you out before you have a chance to do any other damage. Spirit—"

"Stop!" I shouted, halting Kouji before he had a chance to Spirit Evolve and slice me to ribbons. "Drop the D-Tector and listen to me right now!"

Forced to obey, Kouji let his D-Tector fall to the ground, glaring distrustfully at me. "Kouji," I began, "I'm sorry I had to do that, first of all, but really, it was either make you stop or have you blow me up with your super-duper wolfy Star Wars light powers." I think that made him a little angrier, but I kept going nonetheless. "Kouji, I didn't take control of you before. I'm not the one that got inside your head. I really don't think I have the ability to do that, and even if I did, I wouldn't use it like that. I'm not the bad guy here. I promise."

Kouji just kept glaring at me, not saying a word. Uh oh, not a good sign that he was possibly warming up to me.

Before he had another chance to verbally attack me, Kouichi and Dai finally came around the corner! Hooray! They may have been late, but they saved the day!

"She sure is huggy," Dai muttered good-naturedly as I wrapped both him and Kouichi in a tight thank-you-for-saving-me-from-Kouji's-wrath hug.

"Yeah," Kouichi muttered nervously, trying to squirm out of my grip. He was probably considering this cheating after what had happened with Zoe. Darn your jealousy senses, Zee.

I let the two go, then turned back to Kouji. He was putting on a nonchalant front for the others, but from the glare he gave me, I could tell he still didn't trust me one hundred percent. Stupid stubbornness.

"Alright, let's head to the party that's supposed to be a secret but you guys are smart and you already know there's a party!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah!" Dai agreed, slapping high-fives with me. I let him and Chief take the lead, wanting to say something to Kouji before we departed.

"Can you please just try to trust me?" I pleaded quietly, sticking out my lower lip to look poutier.

I'm pretty sure Kouji is immune to poutiness, because he just growled, "I'm watching you, Madjack," and stormed off after the others.

Sighing, I followed him. Kouji suspecting me of treachery was annoying, but I couldn't exactly say it wasn't in his nature to be a bit paranoid. He'd come around if I gave him time.

With that in mind, I let my thoughts drift back to the twins' party. What wonders awaited us in Shino's backyard? Whatever they were, I was itching to find out!

—

"Surprise!"

Confetti rained down on our heads as soon as we opened the door leading to the Kosuke's backyard. (Note: for those that don't remember, Kosuke is Shino's last name.) Dai and I were elated, Kouichi was calmly accepting of his friends' shenanigans, and Kouji tried to run back into the house as soon as the confetti flew down. What a baby.

Luckily, Kira grabbed him before he managed to get even remotely far. They must have anticipated his unwillingness to party. "C'mon, pretty boy, it's your birthday!" she said, plunking a big ol' birthday hat on Kouji's head. I must admit, he looked a lot more boyish with that hat on. If only he would act more his age…

"Like hell I'm wearing this," Kouji grumbled, reaching up to take the hat off his head.

"Kouji, don't take that hat off. In fact, wear it until I say you can take it off," I ordered before he even had a chance to touch the hat. He glared angrily at me but knew there was nothing he could do at this point and lowered his arm. Kira gave me a thumbs-up as she placed another, similar birthday hat on Kouichi. Needless to say, he didn't try to take it off.

So, after much party-going and picking on the twins, we all settled down for some cake. Dai, needless to say, was ecstatic. As we all watched him devour his share (from a safe distance) I began to think how much he looked like Hunny from Ouran High School Host Club, stabbing his fork into the cake and stuffing it into his mouth. (Believe it or not, Dai does remember to use proper table manners with cake. It's just the cookies that he goes really crazy over.)

Before I knew it, I accidentally started talking to myself out loud. I do that sometimes. "If these guys had a Host Club, Dai would definitely be the boy Lolita."

"So you're into Ouran, huh?" Kira said, causing me to jump in surprise. Smirking, she added, "Dai and Taru have always reminded me a little of Hunny and Mori, too."

"Hm?" Hotaru turned to the two of us, looking a bit startled. "How are we like Hunny and Mori?"

"The real question is how are you not like Hunny and Mori," Takuya retorted, joining our conversation. "You're tall, he's short; you're strong and silent, he's cute and happy; you're like his guard dog."

"Not to mention that you're cousins," Kira added. "Right, Maddie?"

I just smiled and nodded, keeping to myself the fact that I based Dai and Hotaru off of Hunny and Mori in the first place, though I DID change them a lot from the Ouran boys. Can't copy everything.

Hotaru, predictably, was embarrassed by the comparison. "I'm not a guard dog per say," he mumbled, cheeks growing a little pink. Aw, poor Taru!

"Well, I've come up with an even weirder anime comparison for Kouichi and Zoe," Dai stated, having finished his cake. I nearly died of laughter when he said, "They've always reminded me a little of Rosette and Chrono from Chrono Crusade."

Dai and I are kindred spirits, I swear! Then again, I DID create Dai, so I guess he technically does have a piece of me inside him. (In a way, all my OCs are like me, only pushed to the extreme.)

Anyway, I'd always thought that Kouichi and Zoe were like Chrono and Rosette, too! Apparently, so did the others. "That is so true!" Kira and Taki exclaimed simultaneously, joining me in my insane bout of laughter.

"That does kind of make sense," JP pondered, glancing at the pair. "Kouichi, grow some horns then cut them off and Zee, join a convent. Y'know, nuns with guns."

"I don't really think I'm as violent as Rosette," Zoe muttered irritably. "Though Kouichi is cute and sweet like Chrono."

And right on cue, Kouichi's face turned bright red. "I'm not that cute," he mumbled, smiling slightly at Zoe.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I squealed fangirlishly. I really couldn't help it. They were just being so darn adorable!

But, of course, as soon as I squealed, everyone looked at me like I was insane…at least more insane than they already thought I was. Scanning the backyard for a distraction, I noticed Shino sitting off by himself, picking listlessly at his share of cake.

_Bingo!_ I thought, relieved. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go chill with Shino for a bit, okay, bye!" I said quickly, dashing over to one of the far corners of Shino's fenced-in yard, right next to the empty dog house. (By the way, if you're wondering what happened to Shino's dog, it OD'ed on some chocolate Nanami fed it when she was two. "The Accident.")

Shino glanced up as I approached, then sighed. "I know what you're here to say. 'Shino, you should go have fun with all your friends over there. It'll be a blast!'"

"Okay, first of all, the only person that ever said anything would be a blast is Jimmy Neutron," I retorted, plopping myself down in the cheap plastic seat next to his. "Secondly, that wasn't why I came over. I was kinda gettin' uncomfortable with the whole social partying scene myself."

"Really?" Shino asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem like the social type to me."

"Nah, I'm actually a bit of a wallflower," I confessed nonchalantly. No use lying, I supposed. At least, not more than I already was. "Big crowds of people tend to make me nervous, especially at parties. This party's pretty tame, though, so I'm feelin' good about it."

"I see," Shino muttered, glancing back down at his barely-touched cake. I gave him his two-minute silent moment and was about to ask him where HIS parents and Nanami were when he blurted, "How dark are a good guy's thoughts allowed to be?"

Wow. I gotta admit, that question caught me off guard, especially with Shino staring intently at me, waiting for my reply. I mulled it over in my head a moment, then said, "All people have dark thoughts sometimes, whether we want to or not. Good guys are people too, so I'm sure it's normal to have thoughts like that. It's when you act on those thoughts that the trouble occurs, and then you've got your own personal Edward Hyde to deal with."

"Jekyll and Hyde, huh?" Shino said quietly, clenching and unclenching his hand thoughtfully. In that moment, I wanted to tell him all that was about to happen, and why he shouldn't listen to that nagging little voice in the back of his head, whispering lies to him. I wanted to save him from the mistakes he would make before he made them, but in doing so, I'd rob him of an important lesson: how to deal with your inner demons. Without that, his mistakes would just be repeated.

So I bit my tongue as Shino smiled slowly, almost wickedly what with the creepy shadow of the dog house falling over him like some sort of ill omen. "Maybe I'll take my chances with Hyde."

_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew that your Hyde is Rocky_, I thought sarcastically, recalling the evil Legendary Warriors' ridiculous yet strangely fitting voices in Frontier's dub.

"So…" I began awkwardly, wanting to change the subject. "Know any good movies?"

"Thunder Fist!"

Suddenly, right out of the blue, a familiar blue and yellow Digimon shot down from the sky, fist crackling with lightning. Luckily for us, it didn't land on top of anyone, just made a dent in the middle of Shino's yard. Oh, and if you haven't figured out yet which Digimon landed in Shino's yard; 1: you're dumb and 2: it was Beetlemon.

"How…?" I began to say, noticing that JP was still sitting with the others. Then it hit me. There was a Digimon in Frontier 02 who could shape shift into any Digimon it had seen before, including any of the Legendary Warriors.

My eyes widened in panic while the others' widened in confusion and shock. "Uh, JP," Takuya said slowly, glancing between his friend and Beetlemon. "Do you have a secret you'd like to share with us?"

"I don't have a secret, but I think I have a theory," JP replied. "Guys, we all have evil twins."

"Not quite," Beetlemon said with a smirk as he slowly melted and shrunk. Soon, a large black cat stood in Beetlemon's place, smiling a taunting, catty smile.

"Hallucimon," I muttered, biting my lip. "The only lacky I was hoping Ilsemon wouldn't send."

"What?" Shino asked, tearing his gaze away from Hallucimon to stare inquisitively at me. "You know what that thing is?"

Before I could reply, a hand shot out from behind me, clamping itself tightly over my mouth, preventing me from giving the guys any info on Hallucimon. Preventing me from giving a command.

"At last we meet, Madjack." Though I'd never physically heard her speak, I knew without a doubt which Digimon was behind me, holding me captive. Her voice gave away her cold, sadistic nature. Ilsemon.

Hallucimon glanced at his mistress, then back at the gang. "Well, as Train would say, I've come to deliver some bad luck."

—

_madjack89:_ Oh noes! The bad guys have come to take me away! And Hallucimon made a Black Cat reference! I love that series!

_JP:_ Why is she shouting?

_Takuya: *shrugs*_ Dramatic effect?

_madjack89:_ Well, on the plus side, I definitely got this out quicker than last time!

_Takuya:_ Hooray, she's not slow!

_madjack89: *glares*_

_Takuya:_ Sorry…

_madjack89:_ Oh, and according to the notes I made for the rest of this story…

_JP:_ You know she's hardcore when she keeps notes.

_madjack89:_ Yes, I'm hardcore, yo. Anyway, according to the notes, this story will most likely end up being at least 10 to 11 chapters, maybe more depending on what I think would work best, but probably no more than 12 or 13.

_Takuya:_ Super. So what's gonna happen next?

_madjack89:_ You'll just have to wait for the next exciting installment of Holiday!


	7. Ch 7: Secret's Out

**Holiday – Chapter 7: Secret's Out **

_madjack89:_ Hey there, chumigos!

_JP:_ Chumigos?

_madjack89:_ It's time for chapter 7 of the super spectacular awesomeness that is Holiday! Woohoo!

_Takuya:_ Cool! So, reviews and then chapter?

_madjack89:_ And cake! Reviewers are always generous with cake!

_Takuya and JP:_ Hooray for reviewers that don't give a crap about the health risks of eating cake constantly!

_madjack89:_ And hooray for anime anorexia defying the laws of the world as we know it!

_JP:_ Except in my case!

_madjack89:_ Good point!

_Everyone:_ Hooray!

_madjack89:_ Okay, review time!

_*break*_

_Aldamonburst:_ Oh Hunny. He's a funny, funny bunny. (It's true because he has a bunny! XD I'm hyper…) I can party for a little while, but I usually end up gravitating toward the snack table until my friends drag me into the thick of things. Ah, my crazy friends. :) Thanks for reviewing!

_Slop Doggy:_ Yay, Sloppy shall save me! :D Thanks Slop!

_GoldenDragon326:_ Yay, you didn't notice me blatantly copying Ouran, so maybe it's not so blatant after all! (Maybe…) I know, I must be really important for Ilsemon to have gotten her lazy butt out of the RMS. (lol) Thanks for reviewing, and sorry for the wait! ^.^' (Black Cat is awesome, though I've only read the manga so far. But that was awesome, so the anime might be too!)

_DigiBleach:_ I've only read the Black Cat manga, and I LUFFLES IT! :) Well, it IS a Light Saber! You can't call it anything BUT that! Thanks for reviewing and for the treats!

_silver fire wolf:_ That was an odd saying, but it was awesome! :D Thanks for reviewing, guys!

_fg1fg:_ It is fun, and anime characters make it too easy! There should totally be a movie called "Thunder Fist," because I'd definitely go see it. XD Thanks for reviewing!

_13wolfsbane:_ (_Takuya:_ Yay, treat kabobs! _*sticks treats on sword*_) Ouran and Chrono Crusade are awesome, but I'll admit to having to watch C.C. with a light on. (The demons do get pretty scary…) (_JP: *shrugs*_ You know what they say. "Voice actors of a feather stick together.") (_Takuya:_ …What?) Thanks for reviewing, girls!

_Dawn of Glory:_ Yay for understandable references! Warning though, even just the mention of Ouran can cause severe giggle fits. (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

_Musical Darkness:_ Thanks! :)

_*break*_

_madjack89:_ Alright, let's see what Ilsemon and Hallucimon will do next!

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't even own a fraction of Digimon, not even a tiny sliver! *sniffle* My OCs are all I have left! (**_**Takuya:**_** Overly dramatic much?)**

—

"Hey!" Shino exclaimed, glaring at Ilsemon. "Let her go!"

As cool as watching Shino be all macho was (Tee hee…), he was definitely messing with the wrong psycho Digimon. I started shaking my head frantically, trying to convey to him and, for that matter, everyone else, that they should back off and let me handle the situation. However, my head shaking only caused Ilsemon to clamp down more firmly on my mouth, and I was pretty sure the others could tell from my expression that she was hurting me.

"I said let her go!" Shino repeated, grabbing his D-Tector from his pocket.

_No, red light, red light! No doing that!_ I really wished I could've yelled that, but Ilsemon had me pinned against her, with one hand I might add. (I tried prying her arm off me, but I'm not exactly a body builder…) Too late, I realized that left her one free hand.

Now, for those that don't know, Ilsemon's mind-scrambling powers don't work over extremely long distances, hence why she needed Wizardmon's help in screwing with Kouji's mind in F2HF. In the Digital World, it's a little easier for her to maintain long distance connections, but it takes a lot of concentration on her part. Her powers work better when she's in close proximity to her victim. But the best results come from physically channeling her powers into someone else. In other words, her mind-rape is strongest when she's touching you.

I could only watch, horrified, as Ilsemon placed her finger on Shino's forehead, smiling wickedly. He looked confused for a second, but then an unmistakable expression of utter agony took over his features.

Ilsemon let him fall to the ground, clutching his head in pain. She didn't need to have physical contact anymore. She had him.

I struggled furiously again, ignoring the pain caused by Ilsemon's fingers digging into my cheeks. I had to do something. I couldn't let Ilsemon have her way like this. This was my story, right? I'm in charge here!

Apparently, Ilsemon had other ideas. "Don't worry. I won't be TOO rough on him." Liar-pants! "I just wanted to have a bit of fun while I was here, and his mind is so cloudy and dark at the moment that I couldn't resist the chance to exploit it…but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? After all, YOU made him that way."

Tearing my gaze away from Shino's twitching form, I turned toward the rest of the gang, wondering why they weren't trying to help their friend. Then I remembered that Hallucimon had joined the party, too. Crap.

Once again, I could only watch as the gang barely managed to dodge Lobomon's (or should I say, Hallucimon's) Light Saber, which cut the deck table we'd been using as a snack table in half. (Fun Fact: Hallucimon considers Lobomon the most formidable of the Legendary Warriors and, therefore, tends to transform into him a lot when fighting. Plus, who wouldn't want a Light Saber?)

"Aw, damn it! That was a rental!" Takuya shouted angrily, glaring at Hallucimon. "You are so paying for that!"

"Yeah right," Hallucimon retorted in a perfect imitation of Lobomon's voice.

"Whoa, that is really creepy," JP muttered, glancing between Kouji and the fake Lobomon.

"I don't know, this guy's pretty good at capturing pretty boy's inner asshole," Kira said, chuckling to herself.

Kouji sighed. "Maybe he should turn into Ranamon next so he can capture your crazy Yankee bitchiness."

"Not a Yankee, pretty boy!" Kira retorted, sticking her tongue out at Kouji.

"Guys, I don't think now's the time to get into an argument!" Zoe yelled just as Hallucimon charged again, brandishing his Light Saber threateningly. If the guys weren't running around the yard for their lives and all, this moment would've been pretty funny. It was like Pac-Man between the Frontier kids and Hallucimon. Funny mental picture, huh?

Eventually, someone with mad skizzles (a.k.a. Taru) took a brief opportunity between dodging Hallucimon's Light Saber to Spirit Evolve into Mercurymon. Then he turned on his heel in a way that only a coordinated person could (a.k.a. not me) and put his mirror between Hallucimon and the rest of the gang, shielding himself and them. Nice going, Taru!

Unfortunately, Hallucimon's got pretty fast reflexes and he's perfected his transformations to a tee. One second he was charging at Mercurymon brandishing a Light Saber, the next he was a little sparrow flying harmlessly, but evasively, over Taru's head.

Luckily, the others had taken this moment to Spirit Evolve and help Taru out. Too bad Hallucimon had taken the opportunity to fly over their heads and transform into MetalKabuterimon. Y'know, JP's giant, heavy, metal Beast Spirit? Yeah, not good.

"Damn it!" Ranamon shouted, narrowly jumping out of the way as MetalKabuterimon landed with a resounding thud on the ground where they'd stood, putting a huge dent in Shino's yard. Geez, his parents were gonna kill him when they found this.

I scanned the yard anxiously, making sure that the others had managed to dodge Hallucimon's crushing weight as well. Luckily, they had.

"Quick, hit him with everything you've got!" Agunimon shouted, getting ready for a good old-fashioned Pyro Punch! (For some reason, the only attack names I can ever remember from Frontier are Pyro Punch, Draining Rain, Crystal Freeze, and Thunder Fist. I always have to look the rest up. Not sure why.)

The others followed suit and tried to attack while Hallucimon was still disoriented from the impact of colliding with the ground. But Hallucimon had already changed by the time the attacks collided with each other, exploding harmlessly in mid-air. Sigh. Explosions.

Hallucimon must've transformed into a fly or something, because Ranamon suddenly appeared behind Grumblemon, fist raised. He even exclaimed, "Take this, bitch!" in homage to Kira.

"Stop…"

Grumblemon managed to block the blow with his hammer, but that was the last I saw of the battle before Shino's pained plea caught my attention. Ilsemon let me turn my head to stare down at him, probably because it gave her some sick satisfaction to watch how much it hurt me to see Shino like this, tortured and demonized by his past. But…hadn't I done this to him in the first place?

Ilsemon only smirked at Shino's pain. Geez, I really went all-out on her sadisticalness, didn't I? "It all hurts so much, doesn't it? Well, I'm sorry to inform you that your pain is my pleasure." She tilted my head up forcefully and added with a wink, "That goes for the both of us, right Madjack?"

Oh, she was asking for it now! My guilt was instantly replaced by a fiery rage, directed at my annoyingly arrogant OC. I needed to put Ilsemon in her place and remind her that I was her creator and that she would never have existed without me. However, Ilsemon had other plans.

I watched warily as she turned to stare at the ensuing fight between the gang and Hallucimon with a certain gleam in her eye. Oh no. She wasn't going to…

"I think I'd like to join the game now," she stated, rummaging around in her robe before pulling out a, oddly enough, human item. It was a roll of duct tape.

I barely had time to wonder where Ilsemon could've gotten duct tape before she turned me sharply toward her and punched me in the gut. I could only let out a choked gasp as I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. Ilsemon wasted no time in rolling out the tape and sticking in over my mouth, once again muting me. I guess that was why she'd punched me, to knock the wind out of me so I wouldn't be able to give a command while she secured the tape. Darn her.

She tied up my arms and legs to restrain me, then turned back toward the fight, that excited gleam still in her eye. Oh great, she wanted to join the fun.

Okay, now I KNOW I stated in F2R that Ilsemon is not a fighter by nature, like Masumon. But that in no way meant she couldn't learn to fight. In fact, her powers were originally meant for harmless memory recollection, before she'd taken them too far.

That being said, I really started panicking when Ilsemon flitted toward the battle, placing her hand on Hallucimon's (now disguised as Agunimon) shoulder. This stopped him momentarily, along with the others. Dang it, why can't anime characters ever take advantage of the situation?

"Milady?" Hallucimon said curiously, glancing up at his lady.

Ilsemon smiled darkly, staring hungrily at the gang. "I think that I will take it from here, Hallucimon."

Hallucimon smiled slowly, making his stolen guise look positively evil. "Of course, milady."

Then he turned back into his cat form and darted out of the yard, probably not wanting to get caught up in the fight now that Ilsemon had joined in. Ilsemon just kept her gaze fixed on the gang, grinning devilishly.

Aw, crap. This was not going to end well.

"Oh joy. Tall, dark, and creepy joined the party," Beetlemon muttered sarcastically, raising his fists. "What do you do, shoot lasers from your eyes?"

"Hardly," Ilsemon scoffed, glancing at each member of the gang in turn. "Why don't you step forward and see for yourself what my powers entail?"

"If you insist!" Agunimon cried, taking Ilsemon's obvious bait.

_Bad Taki, bad!_ I thought as the ridiculously impulsive Warrior of Fire charged toward Ilsemon, fist raised and flaming. I easily predicted what happened next. Agunimon realized too late that his adversary was no longer in front of him, but behind him. A quick kick to the spine on Ilsemon's part, and Agunimon was on the ground, Fractal Code glowing.

Why did I have to make Ilsemon so freakin' powerful? Well, I knew why. An adventure story is only as good as its antagonist, after all. Still, actually seeing first-hand what my own creation was capable of was a bit much for me. It wasn't just some words on a piece of paper anymore. This was real.

But Ilsemon didn't even stop there. After practically breaking Agunimon's spine in half, she leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Then the Legendary Warrior's hands shot to his head as he let out a cry of pain, quickly reverting to his human form in his agonized state.

I tried breaking through my restraints, but it was pointless. Ilsemon had me under her thumb, just like Shino…and now Takuya. The others looked between Takuya and Ilsemon for a moment, eyes wide with shock. As always, Ranamon was the first to recover.

"What'd you do to him, you bitch?" the Warrior of Water exclaimed angrily, charging blindly at Ilsemon. Of course, the results of this attack were more of the same, and soon Kira lay next to her boyfriend, teeth gritted as she underwent Ilsemon's torture.

"Guys, get back!" Lobomon shouted, realizing that trying to attack Ilsemon head-on was useless. Well, at least someone was using his brain today. However, that plan didn't account for Ilsemon's speed.

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

The twins both released their attacks, aiming at Ilsemon from a supposedly safe distance. It was a good effort on their part, but their adversary wasn't gonna be taken down that easily.

"Oh, so close." And like that, Lowemon was down, de-evolving in the process. However, Kouichi didn't hold his head or scream when Ilsemon's power took effect. The only indication that anything was even wrong with him was the pain showing plainly in his eyes.

"Kouichi!" When Lobomon shouted his brother's name, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see any more of this. It was enough to have to watch the gang get tortured and not be able to do anything about it, but I had the added knowledge that I'd essentially caused all of this to happen to them in the first place. For the first time since I'd arrived in this universe, I wished I could go home.

"Maddie…" My eyes snapped open when I heard Shino whisper my name. It sounded like he was behind me. But hadn't he been next to me a second ago…? "D-don't draw any attention our w-way," he continued quietly, a bit of a stutter in his voice. "I'm g-gonna free you while Ilsemon isn't looking. I j-just n-need to break this tape…"

After he whispered this to me, I felt Shino's hands gripping the tape around my wrists, trying to pull or twist it apart. It was a hard task to perform by itself, but what made it worse was the fact that Shino's hands were shaking like crazy. The stuttery voice, the trembling hands; Shino was obviously still under Ilsemon's influence. Yet he was trying to fight against the pain…to save me.

Sympathy welled up in me, and before I knew it, I'd reached up and grabbed one of Shino's hands in my own, squeezing it tightly as a sign of reassurance. He didn't need to free me. All this torture that Ilsemon was putting the rest of them through was wasted effort. If she really wanted to talk, she could've just come and asked me from the get-go. I would have gone willingly, and she probably knew that. After all, I didn't have anything to fear from her, my creation. She'd just done all this for her own sick pleasure.

But soon she'd get bored. Soon she'd take me back with her, probably to the RMS. Then we could settle all this, and I could get things back on track. Everything would be fine soon. I was gonna fix everything…

"I don't think that is a wise thing to be doing, Shino."

…Darn you, Ilsemon.

I managed to roll sideways and watch as Shino got to his feet, glaring up at his adversary. Ilsemon didn't try to stop him when he said, "Let her go. Maddie has nothing to do with this. She's innocent!"

"You have quite the nerve ordering me around in your condition," Ilsemon replied haughtily, tapping her temple for emphasis.

Shino smirked in response. "It seems like your power weakens when it's being used on more people at once. It's more of a dull ache now than an all-encompassing pain. Now release my friends, untie Maddie, and leave right now."

Ilsemon had looked a bit troubled by Shino's comment about her powers, but that was quickly replaced by a wicked smile when he mentioned me again. "'Maddie,' is it? That is the name you've chosen to go by, Madjack?"

"None of your business, crazy." That would have been my response if there wasn't still a piece of tape stuck to my mouth. Instead, I gave my creation an indignant look.

Ilsemon barely flinched under my gaze. (No respect for her mommy at all, this one…) Instead, she turned to look at the rest of the gang, all of whom were slowly rising to their feet, their painful memories dim and manageable thanks to the division of Ilsemon's power. But I knew she wasn't done yet.

Especially since she had back-up. "Hallucimon, come!"

Quick as a flash, the black cat hopped over Shino's fence and landed in the yard, rushing over to Ilsemon. "Milady," he muttered respectfully, bowing his head.

Then Ilsemon did something surprising. She knelt down to her lackey, took her pointer finger, and placed it right between his ears. Not even Hallucimon could disguise the shock he felt at his mistress's actions, which strengthened my confusion. Why was Ilsemon doing this to Hallucimon, the only servant she'd ever truly trusted?

She stopped a moment later, though, rising to her full height. Hallucimon shook his little cat head vigorously, almost as if he were clearing his mind. When he opened his eyes, there was no longer a look of confusion in them. Rather, he looked like he'd just heard the punch line to a hilarious joke. He even chuckled as he turned to stare at me, cat eyes gleaming. "Ditto of the Digital World, huh?"

That comment surprised me more than anything else that had happened up to this point. Ditto of the Digital World? That was a sort of nickname I'd come up with for my creation. But how did he know it without my telling him face-to-face?

It was obvious that, despite my constant breaking of the fourth wall in Frontier 02, these guys had no clue that they were actually fictional, and that I was their creator. (At least, the creator of the OCs.) That's what I'd thought, anyway. But Ilsemon seemed to know everything. She knew she wasn't real, and she knew I controlled everyone's fates, being the author of this story. But until this moment, I hadn't stopped to wonder why only SHE knew all of this. Not even her lackeys seemed to possess this knowledge. But Ilsemon knew it all.

And now Hallucimon did too. "Your powers are quite formidable, milady," he continued, blinking slowly. "My memories are still a bit foggy…"

"A side effect of being suppressed for several days. It will wear off soon," Ilsemon said. Wait, Ilsemon had suppressed Hallucimon's memories? Why? For what purpose?

My ponderings were interrupted when Ilsemon stated, "I believe it is time for all of you to find out who 'Maddie' really is." With that, she snapped her fingers.

The gang jumped in response, as if a shock wave had jolted through them. I watched Shino as his eyes lost some of the fogginess I hadn't even realized was there. When he noticed me staring at him, he returned the stare, a shocked look on his face. I quickly glanced at the others and found them all giving me weird looks, like I'd just sprouted a tail or something. Wait. What had Ilsemon said? "It is time for all of you to find out who 'Maddie' really is…"

No way. No freaking way. How could Ilsemon have pulled this off? Was she seriously this powerful? And if she was this powerful, why was I so surprised by it?

"I knew it." I turned my attention back to Kouji, who seemed to have recovered from his shock first. He was also glaring at me. Gulp. "I knew you had something to do with all this, but I didn't realize how big a part you actually play…Madjack."

There he was, using my internet handle again. But it was different this time. He wasn't just using "Madjack" as an insult. He knew who I really was. He'd finally remembered. Or rather, Ilsemon had allowed him to remember.

And the fact that he did remember me made his words sting even worse. "You said you'd never make me a pawn," he muttered, hands clenching into fists. "You said you didn't have anything to do with what happened between Takuya and me. You flat-out lied to me!"

I wanted to protest, but 1) I still had the tape over my mouth, and 2) he had a good point. He deserved to be a little ticked off at me for what had just happened to him. Still, I was the author of this story! All the plot decisions were under my jurisdiction and he, whether he liked it or not, had to play by my rules! If I were a little more assertive, maybe I would have felt that way. Instead, I crumpled under Kouji's glare. And it only got worse when the others joined in.

"What the hell is going on, Mad?" Kira asked, confusion and anger mixing in her expression. "You sicked psycho chick and her merry band of monsters on us? The hell did you do that for?"

"Is this your idea of a joke?" JP said, the good-natured gleam leaving his eyes when he looked at me. "Sorry to say it's not all that funny."

"You bully," Tommy added, eyes mercilessly cold in a way that was unbefitting of his age. The others didn't even say anything, they just glared at me. Well, Dai wasn't glaring, he was giving his friends surprised looks. It's not in his nature to hate easily. But even Shino was giving me a hard look, when just a moment ago he'd been defending me from a foe three times his strength and speed without hesitating. But it was different now. I was no longer helpless.

I wanted to correct them, to tell them this hadn't been my doing, to explain that this wasn't a joke set up by me and that Ilsemon was acting on her own. But would they have believed me even if I'd told them? Had I ever given them a reason to trust me? Not really, no.

I hadn't thought they'd go this far, though. "Your name's Ilsemon, right?" Takuya asked, glancing at his adversary. The Digimon nodded. "And you're here for Madjack?" Another nod. Takuya stared at me for a long moment, his expression betraying nothing. Then he smirked. "Ilsemon…you can go ahead and have her!"

"What?" Dai voiced my surprise for me. "We can't just let that Digimon take Madjack!"

"She created Ilsemon, Dai," Zoe stated, not giving me a second glance. "She'll be fine."

"But she doesn't want to go!" Dai protested. I could tell he wanted to say more on my behalf, but Hotaru halted him by grabbing his arm, shaking his head sternly at his cousin. You didn't mess with Taru when he got serious like that, and Dai quickly fell silent.

Ilsemon didn't waste any more time. "Well, you heard the boy, Hallucimon. Let's be on our way." Hallucimon dipped his head in agreement and, taking on the form of a large human dressed in an overcoat and hat, the same disguise he'd soon wear when kidnapping Shinya, he hoisted me over his shoulder (rather roughly) and followed his mistress back to whatever portal they'd come from.

Dai actually had tears in his eyes as they took me away. I appreciated his concern, especially since the others weren't even bothering to glance my way. They'd all turned their backs on me. They'd abandoned their author.

—

_madjack89:_ And with that, I end the chapter!

_Takuya and JP:_ Aw…

_Takuya:_ We wouldn't be that mean to you!

_JP:_ Yeah, you're only a little sadistic!

_madjack89:_ Thanks guys! And actually, there's a reason behind your douchiness in this chapter, but I can't say anything about it yet.

_Takuya:_ Figures…

_madjack89:_ Alright, see ya next time, everyone!


	8. Ch 8: Furthering the Plot

**Holiday – Chapter 8: Furthering the Plot**

_madjack89:_ Hey guys, we're back! With Kokoro!

_Kokoro:_ Hewo evewyone!

_JP:_ Oh goody, the purple thing's back.

_madjack89:_ Shut your face hole, JP!

_JP:_ -_- Face hole?

_madjack89: *huggles Kokoro*_ I swear, you just get cuter and cuter by the second!

_Takuya: *sigh*_ Well, while Madjack babysits/huggles Kokoro, me and JP will answer reviews.

_JP:_ Aw, why do we have to do it?

_Takuya:_ Do you really want to be the one to pry Madjack off Kokoro?

_madjack89: *still huggling Kokoro*_ Cuteness…overload…

_JP:_ Good point. Okay, let's do it.

_*break*_

_Dawn of Glory:_ (_Takuya:_ Yeah, Madjack has a tendency to make everything depressing.) (_JP:_ No wonder she likes anime so much.) (_Takuya:_ True that. Anyway, thanks for reviewing, buddy!)

_cherrrysakura:_ (_Takuya:_ Yo, cherrry! 'Sup?) (_JP:_ Taki, stop trying to be cool.) (_Takuya:_ Aw…) (_JP:_ Anyway, I think Madjack's hands were still all tied up. Shino fails at freeing people.) (_Takuya:_ He's wiggity wack.) (_JP:_ Seriously…not cool.) (_Takuya:_ Aw…) (_JP:_ Thanks for the review, cherrry!)

_Aldamonburst:_ (_Takuya and JP:_ Oh, cake!) Gimmee that cake! *_snatches cake away from them*_ Thanks Burst! *_leaves*_ (_Takuya and JP:_ Aw…) (_Takuya:_ Why is Donald always so angry?) (_JP:_ Seriously, I can never understand a word he says.) (_Takuya:_ Yup. Oh, Night, I'm pretty sure being an anti-hero doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want.) (_JP:_ Unless you're Alucard.) (_Takuya:_ You kidding? He's whipped!) (_JP:_ Taki, shut up, he'll hear you! He hears all…) (_Takuya: *sweatdrops*_ Yeah…anyway, Ilsemon definitely has an ass.) (_JP:_ Dude, you've been checking out Ilsemon's ass?) (_Takuya:_ Shut up, man!) (_JP:_ Shut up yourself!) (_Kokoro:_ Thank you for weviewing, Buwst! ^_^) You are so adorable! _*huggles Kokoro*_

_Slop Doggy:_ (_Takuya and JP:_ Hey!) (_Takuya:_ You know what? I don't even want to thank him for reviewing!) (_JP:_ Same here! As the British would say, good day to you, sir!)

_Something dictionary related:_ (_JP:_ Heh, nice username.) (_Takuya:_ Eh, I don't want to be in suspended animation. I don't like cold.) (_JP:_ It wouldn't necessarily be cold, Taki.) (_Takuya:_ I still wouldn't like it.) (_JP:_ Yeah. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!)

_fg1fg:_ (_Takuya:_ Like I've said before, Madjack=sadistic.) (_JP: *shrugs*_ We're used to it by now. And nice choice, man! *_gives thumbs up*_) (_Takuya:_ I think my fractal code was showing because Madjack momentarily forgot that we're still in the human world.) Hey, I was writing this AND F2R at the same time! Cut me some slack! (_Takuya: _Yeah, yeah…) (_JP:_ We all have our stupid moments, even Shino.) (_Takuya:_ He's like the Joe of our group, anyway.) (_JP:_ You mean he's comic relief?) (_Takuya:_ No, that's you.) (_JP:_ I thought Bokomon and Neemon were comic relief!) (_Takuya:_ Yeah, Digimon comic relief. You're human comic relief.) (_JP: *sigh*_ I can't win.) (_Takuya:_ That's the spirit, buddy! Thanks for reviewing!)

_13wolfsbane:_ (_Takuya and JP:_ AH! _*retreat to emergency bomb shelter*_) (_JP:_ I think we'll be okay in here…probably.) (_Takuya:_ Y'know, it's not like we have any say in this story. Heck, this is a parallel universe thing, so it's technically not even us!) (_JP:_ As if Yin and 13 listen to logic.) (_Takuya:_ True…would it make you guys feel better if we apologized?) (_JP:_ We're sorry! Now please don't shank us!) (_Takuya:_ I'm too young to be shanked!) Hey guys, I convinced Yin not to shank you! You can come up now! (_Takuya and JP:_ Yay Madjack! _*run up and hug me*_) (_JP:_ See, we like Madjack!) Especially when I save your butts. (_Takuya and JP:_ Yeah!) _*sigh*_ Thanks for reviewing, 13! You too, Yin!

_GoldenDragon326:_ (_JP:_ Ah yes, the plot thickens…) (_Takuya:_ …Sometimes you're a little creepy, buddy.) (_JP:_ Yeah…thanks for reviewing!)

_jacob2119:_ (_JP:_ It does suck for Madjack. In fact, it sucks with teeth.) (_Takuya:_ -_- Did you seriously just quote yourself?) (_JP: _Yup.) (_Takuya:_ Heh heh… *_holds up protective shield*_ Uh, thanks for the review, buddy. Heh heh…eh…)

_Derailed:_ (_JP:_ You must be cracking up constantly, since Taki does a lot of stupid things.) (_Takuya:_ Shut it, JP!) (_JP: *shrugs*_ Stating a fact. Aw, you don't get any treats. Pobre Taki.) (_Takuya:_ Grr…thanks a whole freakin' lot for the review!) (_JP:_ That didn't sound very sincere.) (_Takuya:_ _*glares*_) (_JP:_ Sorry.)

_Phantomgirl96:_ (_Takuya:_ On behalf of Madjack, thanks for all your help with the update issue.) (_JP:_ And thanks for reviewing!)

_silver fire wolf:_ (_Takuya:_ Obviously she's okay with it.) I love you so much! _*still huggling Kokoro*_ (_JP:_ Geez, she's gonna squeeze the poor kid half to death.) (_Takuya:_ Nah, I think they're good. Uh, good luck with…whatever you're doing.) (_JP:_ And thanks for reviewing.)

_*break*_

_Takuya:_ Now that that's done, let's get this chapter going!

_madjack89: *huggling Kokoro*_

_Takuya and JP:_ Madjack, start the chapter!

_madjack89:_ Okay, okay! No need to yell! Here's chapter 8, everyone!

_Kokoro:_ I hope you wike it! ^_^

_madjack89:_ I love you so much! _*huggles Kokoro again*_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Just think; if I owned Digimon, all of this would be canon. **

—

You know, Ilsemon and Hallucimon were making it very hard for me to pout over the gang's betrayal since they were taking me to the Digital World. Let me repeat that: THEY WERE TAKING ME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD! I was literally living every Digimon fan's dream, if I hadn't lived it already! So what if the gang was being jerk-offish? I was movin' on up…to the East Side! To a deluxe apartment in the sky! (_Takuya and JP:_ Get on with it, Madjack!) Okay, MOM! (_Takuya:_ …Which one of us is she talking to?) (_JP:_ Shut up, Mom.) (_Takuya:_ -_-)

No, I wasn't that nonchalant about it, and it DID weigh on my mind as we made our way to the portal. The prospect of going to the Digital World was still full of awesome, but it was all soured by the fact that I'd only be traveling to the darkest, creepiest part of it with a couple of psychotic Digimon. Sigh. I'd rather be anywhere else in the Digital World, if it's all the same to the Dark Continent. Never been a fan of the dark. Not afraid of it, just not a fan. No offense to Chief.

But my opinion apparently didn't matter to my companions, so all I could do was try to keep myself from bouncing too much against Hallucimon's shoulder (I swear he was bumping me around on purpose) as we made it to the park. The park, huh? For a second I thought we'd be terrorizing the passengers in Shibuya, but we only managed to frighten a few park-goers before Ilsemon halted beside a cherry blossom tree. The blossoms, of course, were not in bloom, but that's not what we came for. Ilsemon pushed back the branches of a bush next to the tree, revealing a portal hidden beneath it. How did I know it was a portal? Because it looked like someone poked a hole in the universe and left the tear wide open for anyone to traipse into. I couldn't make out anything but darkness on the other side, probably because it led to the Dark Continent. So this was where Ilsemon's lackeys had been coming and going from. Interesting.

However, in Hallucimon's currently gargantuan state, he'd have to transition to his normal cat form to get through the smaller portal. I think Ilsemon knew I wouldn't try to escape, since now I had nowhere to run to, so she indicated that my captor could set me down, transform, and return through the portal. And so he did. Then it was just me and crazy-pants.

I expected her to take me and shove me through the portal after Hallucimon, but she once again did something surprising. She stared down at me for a moment, reached out, and carefully removed the tape from my mouth. I was too stunned to react as she crouched to untie my arms and legs, completely freeing me. Not only that, she'd restored my power.

I probably should have calculated a better response than this, but I had to ask. "Why did you do that?"

"Are you referring to my surprise attack, my kidnapping you, or my freeing you?" she responded with a question of her own, smirking slightly.

Oh, so I amused her, huh? I hope she found this amusing. "Alright, now that you've conveniently uncovered my mouth, listen up! Tell me what exactly you plan to do with me and why you suppressed everyone's memories of me. And where did you get the power to suppress so much of their memories in the first place?"

"Why, Madjack, you should know better," Ilsemon replied, chuckling. "You gave me the power to suppress memories, mold them, bend them, twist them, whatever I might choose to do. The only difficult task was to get to all the people I thought you'd be in contact with before I'd be able to find you. That, of course, comprised mostly of your precious gang, any family members of theirs, and even the Digimon I sent to try and retrieve you."

Hm. Good point. "Fine. Now answer my first question; what are you planning to do with me?"

Instead of getting that look in her eye, the look that said she couldn't help but answer my inquiry, she smirked. "My supposition was correct," she muttered to herself, which only served to confuse me. Her supposition? The heck was she suppositioning? What she said next, though, was even more confusing. "I am sorry, dear creator, but I'm afraid that, for the time being, I will have to keep that information to myself."

Okay, there were no mirrors or anything in the park, but I'm pretty sure I pulled an over-the-top shocked anime reaction. Ilsemon had just refused a direct order. Did that mean that everything I'd thought I could do in this universe was false?

No, that couldn't be it. I'd forced the gang, especially Kouji, to do things they'd never do if they had a choice. My power over Ilsemon's lackeys hadn't been fake, either. So why was Ilsemon immune? Was she just that darn good? Or was there some difference between the others and her that I was overlooking…?

I stumbled upon a conclusion just as Ilsemon spoke it aloud. "Your power over us was something I hadn't anticipated, and I wasn't entirely sure whether it would affect me if I freed you. But now, I'm quite glad I took the risk, for it proves what I'd hardly dared to hope was true. Without our memories, our ability to see ourselves as fictional characters, we are mere puppets under your control, but once we've plucked the fruit from our metaphorical tree, we no longer need our god to tell us what to do."

The biblical allusion was a little unsettling, but I understood what Ilsemon was getting at. I could only force complete control over the characters in my story when they didn't know they were IN a story. Once they had that knowledge, I wasn't their master anymore. Well, technically I was, but not in the same sense. Heck, tons of other people write Digimon Frontier fanfics daily. I was just one of the many fans paying tribute to a show that I very much enjoyed. I guess it made sense, in a weird way. Unfortunately for me, this meant I could no longer snap my fingers and force my captors to let me go. Drat. There went my escape plans.

Still, since Ilsemon seemed to be playing it nice, I didn't think I was in any danger. In fact, she seemed to be showing me a fair amount of reverence and respect, which put me in a contemplative mood. What was she up to? Taking advantage of my right to interrogate my psychotic OC, I asked, "So, why did you erase everyone's memories in the first place? I mean, it really only benefited me, since I could get rid of your goons so easily."

Ilsemon smirked as she replied, "You're absolutely right, my creator. It benefited your situation only, and that was precisely why I did it." My look obviously told her I wasn't following, cuz she began to explain. "You know that I do not place my trust and affections easily with others. However, you are the one who created me, and I feel that I owe you a certain amount of loyalty due to that fact. I erased the children's memories so that, when you arrived here, you could spend some guilt-free time with them. They're always complaining and putting you down, and I thought it would appeal to you more if they simply forgot the identity of their author, at least for a short while. It does take a great deal of energy to exercise my power over so many victims at once, though, and I knew I couldn't keep up the ruse for an extended period of time, so I sent messengers to 'capture you,' when really they were only to let you know that your time with your beloved heroes would soon be cut short. I do apologize that I couldn't wait until after the party. You looked to be having such fun."

I was silent for awhile after that. Ilsemon had given me a lot to think about, especially concerning her apparent attachment to me. So, she did respect me, enough to give me some explanation as to what was going on around here. At least that was better than what the gang had done…

"I believe that we should continue this conversation later, in my world," Ilsemon stated, snapping me out of my thoughts. That's when I noticed all the people staring at us. My digital companion obviously stuck out as either a monster from a parallel dimension or a cosplayer. Whichever one it was, we still had to get out of there.

While I contemplated a plan to distract the crowd that was both convoluted and probably doomed to failure, Ilsemon had the situation completely under control. Holding her hand out at arm's length, she made a simple announcement. "Forget."

And like that, a suspicious crowd became a listless and entranced crowd. I gave my OC a sidelong glance. "Okay, what did you do to them? They look like mindless freakin' zombies! And I hate zombies!"

Ilsemon's mouth twisted into a smile. "I erased their memories of the past hour, just to be sure that they have no chance of remembering us. They will recover momentarily, so I'd suggest we, as you would say, 'high tail it out of here.'"

Okay, Ilsemon's about as evil and twisted as they come. No one knows that better than me. Still, even I have to admit that sometimes she can be pretty darn cool.

—

"Why are you putting me in a jail cell?" I shouted this about as loud as I could, earning an annoyed glare from Hallucimon (in the guise of a Patamon at my request. I like Patamon!). I just ignored him and continued my rant. "Really, why do I need to be thrown in jail? I'm not going anywhere! I doubt I could find a portal back to the human world randomly lying around, and I have absolutely no clue how to get back to MY dimension, so I'm basically stuck here! Why imprison me? Why do it? Why?"

"Because we're a bunch of evil bastards," Hallucimon replied flatly.

I considered this for a moment. "Touché, my shape-shifting friend."

"We're not friends," Hallucimon said, leading me down the stone corridors of the RMS's dungeon. "You're my creator, I'm your creation. That's it."

"Fine then, grumpy," I mumbled, crossing my arms in annoyance. Why'd it have to be so hard to find good companionship among my evil characters? Even Kouji had been friendlier than this, at least to a certain degree. If I were still with the gang, we'd be having tons of fun right now…

But I wasn't with them, so I shook that thought off. They didn't want me around, so I wouldn't be around. Besides, THEY hadn't offered to take me to the Digital World, which I'd officially been in for about 27 minutes.

I gotta say, crossing through the portal had been a trip in itself. Y'know, I'd never really given much thought to the process of traveling to the Digital World from the human world before, so it hadn't occurred to me how it would feel when my flesh and blood physical body was "downloaded" into physical data. It's kind of something you'd have to experience yourself to get the full impact, but it was a tingly process.

After all that was over, we'd been dropped in front of the RMS, located in scenic downtown Dark Continent. Here's a good word to describe the place; dark. What you've seen on the screen is pretty much what you get with this place; no sunshine, no hope, doomsday vibes abound. Still, as depressing as the landscape was, I couldn't help feeling elated. I was now officially in the Digital World, seeing things that only Digidestined had had the privilege to see before. In hindsight, I wish I'd had my camera.

Ilsemon, still trying to placate the crap out of me, let me take in the awesomeness of it all (and grab a digital rock as a souvenir) before leading me inside the infamous Rose Morning Star, more commonly known (by me) as the RMS. Since the RMS in my story was constructed by Ilsemon in an attempt to re-create Cherubimon's base of operations (giving herself a base in the process), the interior is a bit different. There weren't any giant logic-defying doors leading to alternate dimensions filled with clawed "raping hands" (otherwise known as failed Duskmon candidates), just a modest opening set in the side of the base leading either to a flight of stairs or a corridor that branched off toward the dungeons. Guess which one I got to go down? Ilsemon apparently had other things to attend to, and left me under Hallucimon's watch while she ascended the stairs.

And that's how I got stuck with Mr. Cranky-Pants in the basement. Super. Still, I wasn't being maimed or tortured, so my level of luck was pretty high up there.

That's when we ran into yet another member of the villain gang; Dusky. I actually flinched when I saw him round the corner ahead of us, thinking he was still mad at me over the whole "taking control of him" incident. He stopped when he noticed me, his blood red stare freezing me in place. My fears were ungrounded, though, because a second later he said, "Hey Madjack."

My held breath escaped my throat in one long sigh. Dusky didn't want to hurt me, he was just saying hi. Recovering my happy mood, I replied, "Hi there, Dusky! Looks like you remember me now, huh?"

"No thanks to her," Dusky grumbled, obviously referring to Ilsemon. However, since this was pre-F2R Duskmon, that was as far as his Ilsemon-hatin' went. He started despising her more and more as time went on. At this point in the story, a mere ill comment under his breath was all he did before recovering his more stoic demeanor. "Yes, now I'm aware of your status as author. And could you stop calling me 'Dusky'?"

"I'd have to call you Duskinator instead," I replied, grinning slyly. Dusky just glared back, clearly ticked off. Gosh, it's fun picking on him!

"Can we get moving already?" Hallucimon suddenly asked, annoyed by the diversion. "No offense, but I'd rather get out of this guise as quickly as possible."

Hearing that, Dusky turned a critical eye on the shape-shifter. "Why do you look like a Patamon?"

"She likes Patamon," Hallucimon replied through gritted teeth, jabbing a little black finger at me. "And she requested that I take this form until we get to her 'room,' so if you don't mind, we'll be going now."

"She's staying here?" Dusky seemed a little surprised by this, and I certainly couldn't blame him. The last he'd seen of me, I'd been sorta kinda almost allied with the gang, and usually Digidestined are pretty good at not betraying their allies…except Matt…and Thomas…and Ken and Kouichi, if you look at it a certain way…but then you could also count Kiriha…but he's technically in a different army…but Nene betrayed him…oh, screw it. Digidestined are backstabbers!

Anyway, Dusky's comment was like salt thrown into a fresh wound, but I gave him a brief answer. "The gang and Ilsemon came to an agreement, so now I'll be bunking with you guys for awhile."

Dusky's eyes (just the two on his face) locked with mine for a moment, probably trying to read more from my expression than I was giving. I attempted to copy his emotionless stoicism, but I'm pretty sure I failed at it. Still, Dusky's not one to pry when the matter doesn't really concern him, so he just muttered an "I see" before continuing on his way down the corridor. However, he did stop momentarily to add, "By the way, Nina sends her regards."

Oh yeah, I was wondering about Nina's part in all this craziness (if she even had a part). Taking the opportunity to question her, I said, "Hey there, Nina. Say, do you know what the heck Ilsemon has planned for me, since she's not too good at disclosing information herself?"

I waited as Nina relayed her answer to Dusky. Then he replied, "She doesn't know what Ilsemon's planning. Whatever it is, it doesn't interfere with Nina's goal."

So, Nina wasn't in on this after all. This was strictly Ilsemon. Heck, maybe it was better that way. I didn't want to have to deal with two psychopaths at once. "Alright then. Thanks Nina! You too, Dusky!"

Dusky gave a curt nod before disappearing around the corner, off to do whatever he does (basically stare at the moons all day and brood). Then I was again alone with my grumpy little OC. "Okie-doke, Hallucimon, let's get a move on! Wait, that rhymed. Awesome!"

Hallucimon just glared back.

—

After a few more diversions (basically me wanting to explore), we made it to the cell in which I was to be kept. I observed the space while Hallucimon unlocked the door and, to my surprise, it was actually pretty spacious, more so than I'd expected a jail cell to be. It even had some nice accommodations; a little piece of glowy moss (you know the stuff) was sitting in one corner, illuminating at least part of the stone cell. Thanks to this light I could see that there were two futons sitting on the floor…wait, two?

"You're putting me in there with another prisoner?" I asked, a trace of fear entering my voice. It's not that sharing a cell with a regular old Digimon would frighten me, but that really depended on the Digimon in question. After all, the prisoners here served as Ilsemon's "playthings," and she's not too good about leaving her captives sane for very long. "Y'know, I'm not exactly keen on bunking with a severely traumatized Digimon that could easily kill me in a fit of psychotic rage, so maybe we should find another…"

"Who said you were staying with a Digimon?" Hallucimon replied coolly, cutting off my protests. He also must have transformed into something a little bigger than a Patamon, cuz the next thing I knew I was being shoved through the open door of the cell, falling flat on my face, and hearing the click of a lock behind me.

"Jerk!" I shouted in protest, whipping my head around to glare at my shape-shifting OC. He was in cat form now and ignored me by licking his paw in a very cat-like way. This only fueled my annoyance. "The least you can do is pay attention to me when I'm yelling at you!"

"Actually, the least I can do is leave," Hallucimon retorted, rising to his paws. "As you would say, Madjack, see ya." And with a final flick of his tail, my OC raced down the hallway, vanishing around the corner.

"Oh yeah, well…you're mean!" Not the best comeback I could've chosen to yell after Hallucimon's departure, but I wasn't exactly in the right mindset to give witty retorts. Pushing myself to my feet, I realized that if I was going to take back the reigns of this story and set Ilsemon straight, I kind of needed to figure out what Ilsemon's plan was in the first place, and why I was needed for that plan's completion. This downtime provided me with an excellent opportunity to figure things out. "Looks like I've gotta put my thinking cap on."

"If it's thinking you're doing, I'm sure I could help."

That's when my new roommate finally spoke up, scaring the bejeebers out of me. After this initial shock I turned on my heel, trying to imitate Marcus Damon by holding my fists out in front of me. A false sense of bravado would surprise my foe, and I could use that window of opportunity to clock him in the face. I mean, I know I'm not exactly what you'd call a "fighter," but it shouldn't be that hard to punch out a Digimon, right? Right…?

Yeah, I knew I was screwed. Still, I couldn't just let whatever creature this was take me out, no way! So I cocked back a fist, scanning the shadowy corner of the cell from which my would-be killer's voice had issued. I couldn't make out any of his features, but I could see his general outline within the shadows. That was all I needed, and I didn't hesitate to swing my arm forward, clench my fist tight, and…

"What are you doing?" My punch, which to me had seemed awesome, was so poorly executed that my target easily dodged it. Once he'd taken a few steps into the green light of the moss, I realized two things. The first was that, as Hallucimon had stated, my cellmate was not a Digimon. Secondly, I recognized this person's voice actor; Mona Marshall. Since I was still dealing with Digimon characters here, my roomie was either Lucemon (an impossibility in my story at the moment) or…

"Izzy?" Indeed it was the computer geek of season one, a member of the very first group of Digidestined, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. Of course, this was the older Izzy from season two, as he was about my height and had actually looked threatening in the shadows (because there's really nothing threatening about a short little ten-year-old, even if they're standing in a dark corner…unless the kid is Maria Ushiromiya). He was giving me a look like he thought I'd lost my mind, probably because I'd tried to hit him, but that wasn't important right now.

"What in the Digital World are you doing here, Izzy?" I asked, giggling slightly at my own pun.

The red-headed Digidestined sighed in response. "You must be this 'Madjack' that Ilsemon's been talking about."

"Yup, that's me," I replied, extending my arm toward him. "Sorry about the whole 'trying to punch your lights out' thing. I've actually been meaning to introduce myself to the group from your Digimon season at some point."

Izzy gave my hand a wary look, but I guess my civil behavior managed to convince him I wasn't a psycho because he bowed, then grabbed my hand and shook it in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Madjack. Since you seem to know who I am, I guess you've watched Digimon before."

"Obviously," I retorted. "Would I have ended up here if I knew nothing about Digimon?"

"I suppose not," Izzy said, smiling sheepishly. "I just didn't know whether you'd watched all the seasons or just season four."

"You'll find that I'm a real digi-nerd," I replied with a smirk. "Wow, you really can add the word 'digi' to digi-everything!"

"Tell me about it," Izzy muttered, rolling his eyes. "So you know where you are right now, don't you?"

"Stuck inside a jail cell with a ginger?" I said, snickering to myself. Man, why is it so much fun to pick on Digidestined?

Again, Izzy sighed. I think he was beginning to realize what a pest I could be when I was feeling mischievous. Tee hee! "I meant do you know that you're stuck inside your own fanfiction?"

"I kinda figured that out a while ago," I said, figuring I'd teased Izzy enough for now. It was time to get down to some questioning. "Okay, I answered you, now tell me something. What are you doing inside my fanfiction? This isn't a Frontier/Adventure crossover."

Izzy sighed once again, but this sigh was more long-winded than the others, and afterwards a melancholy look crossed his features. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

I did as he told me and took a seat on my futon. After he'd situated himself in a similar manner, the red-haired Digidestined began, "Well, it all started when I decided to do some tinkering with the Digi-Ports."

"But aren't you, like, an expert on those now?" I asked.

"I may know more than the average person does about them, but there's always more to be learned," Izzy replied, getting that "I is curious" look in his eye. Oh boy. "After all, the Digital World isn't the only dimension that can be accessed through the D-3s. Ken's opened a gate to the Dark Ocean, and—"

"You're trailing off, Iz," I said, interrupting Izzy's rambling before he got into some technical mumbo-jumbo that I wouldn't be able to comprehend. "So basically you were playing around with the Digi-Ports because you're smart like that. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the D-3s the only things that can open the gates?"

"I had Yolei with me," he explained, looking a little put-out with my impatience. "I invited her over to my house so we could run some tests with her D-3…and my mom made cookies."

"Cookies are awesome," I muttered thoughtfully, motioning for my companion to continue.

Izzy sweatdropped in response. "Yeah…anyway, we had a Digi-Port opened up on my computer when Yolei left to go get some more cookies. But while she was gone, it started acting funny."

"Funny how?" I inquired.

"Funny as in it completely crashed for about three seconds," Izzy replied, getting to the main part of his story. "I'd thought our connection with the gate had just gone a little faulty, but then it suddenly opened up again. However, it wasn't leading to the Digital World anymore."

"Whoa, back up," I stated, realizing what Izzy was getting at. "Do you mean to tell me that you somehow accidentally opened up a gate leading into my fanfiction?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," he replied, another thoughtful look crossing his face. "If only I'd had more time to analyze it…the gate was so dark that I thought for a second it was leading to the Dark Ocean. But when I held out my Digivice, the Digi-Port brought me here. Then it suddenly closed and trapped me in this place."

"Okay, but how did this even happen?" I asked, since I was beginning to get pretty darn confused. "I mean, it makes sense that one gate that leads to a world made of data could also lead to a place inside the data-filled internet, but why a fanfiction website and why my fanfiction?"

"Well," Izzy began, lowering his head sheepishly. "You see, Yolei wanted to browse the internet a little before we started working with the Digi-Port, and…well…"

Okay, now I was burning with curiosity. "And well what?"

"Alright, first of all, I want you to understand that this wasn't my idea," Izzy stated, buying himself a bit more time. "Yolei somehow convinced me that it was necessary for us, as Digimon characters, to…browse through the fanfiction that people write about us."

Y'know, I wouldn't think it was that weird if Izzy told me he reads fanfiction. Gotta do something fun on that computer all day. No, no, no, what drove me to hysterics was the fact that he was reading his OWN fanfiction! With Yolei! "Oh my gosh, are you serious?" I managed to ask through my laughter. "You were reading fanfiction about yourself?"

"Well, I already have to participate in them, at least in some sense!" Izzy retorted, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Besides, if people were writing stories about you, wouldn't you want to at least check them out?"

Hm, point taken. Still, this was extremely amusing for me. "So, do you, like, rate the way people portray you in their stories? Oh, and the yaoi! Don't tell me you're sifting through that!"

"My rule was if it has a slash, we're walking away," Izzy said, holding his head in his hands. "What is it with people pairing me up with Tai, anyway?"

"Don't ask me, I'm no yaoi fan," I replied, figuring I'd better get us back on topic. "So you had fanfiction open in the background, huh? I guess that could make sense. But why did the Digi-Port suddenly decide to latch onto my fanfiction and suck you in here?"

"I'm not sure," Izzy said, his brow creasing in concentration. "There was nothing out of the ordinary with the gate, as far as I could tell. But for some reason, it switched Digital Worlds and brought me to season four's universe instead. At least, that's what I thought at first. Then she showed up."

"Let me guess; Ilsemon?"

"Yes," Izzy nodded curtly, that same dejected expression returning to his features.

Aw, he looked like a sad little puppy! Trying to shake off the guilt that was slowly building inside of me, I asked, "What did Ilsemon do to you, Izzy?"

He didn't answer me for a moment or two, which surprised me a little. He'd been Mr. Chatty up to this point, but now…oh no. What if Ilsemon did…THAT to him? Finally, he delivered the dreaded news. "She found me wandering around. She told me where I was. Then…she asked me some questions."

"Oh, Izzy!" I couldn't take much more of this. Why was all of this happening? First she'd beaten and tortured the gang, and now Ilsemon, a Digimon of my own design, had harassed Izzy, even though he had nothing at all to do with this! Before any more could be said, I wrapped the red-headed Digidestined into a tight hug, mumbling apologies into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

Izzy remained silent through my outburst, letting me release some of my guilty, pent-up emotions. Then he finally muttered, "You don't need to feel guilty about this. We're fictional, after all."

"I don't care!" I retorted, trembling with anger directed both at him and myself. "Right now, at this very moment, you're real to me. I can see you, touch you, hear you, just like any regular person. Was Tentomon any less real because he was made of data? Tell me that, Izzy!"

Izzy sighed in response, beaten by my logic. At least, that's what I'd thought. "Fine. We're real, in a certain sense. But that still doesn't mean you should feel guilty about what happened to me."

I allowed Izzy to untangle my arms and push me away from him, mostly because he now seemed just as upset as I'd been a moment before. Fighting back his emotions, he told me the rest of his story. "Madjack, she tortured me. I won't lie about that. It was painful, and I would have done anything to make it stop. Then Ilsemon told me there was something I could do for her. She thought, since I'd somehow created a portal here, that I could create gates to all kinds of different universes. So she told me that if I brought her a girl called 'Madjack' through a Digi-Port, she would let me go. I didn't believe her, of course, but I thought she'd be so distracted by you that she'd forget about me, and then at least the torture would stop. I didn't have a D-3, so she took me to an existing portal and told me to get to work. I had no idea how to start creating this gate, only that I wished desperately that you would come here and save me from her, essentially becoming my shield. It was selfish, but that desire ended up opening a gate for you, and now you're here, and I'm still not safe, and I just want to go home!"

Izzy's voice had grown more and more hysterical as he told me all this. I'd never seen him so worked up, not even in the show. But I guess my OC had pushed him to his breaking point, and now he was ready to shatter. His eyes were filled with fearful tears as he stared at me, probably thinking I was mad about his involvement in Ilsemon's plans. Boy, was he about to be surprised.

Reaching out slowly, so as not to startle him, I placed my hand on Izzy's shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting way. He stiffened a little under my grasp, but his edginess disappeared when he noticed the smile I was giving him. "I'm not mad at you, Iz," I said gently, and I really did mean it. After all, I couldn't curse the fact that I'd been brought here. I'd had so much fun with the gang, at least while it lasted, and I wouldn't give up that time for anything. Besides, I didn't believe that Izzy had just "wished" a portal into existence. There had to be some other factor at work and, if Izzy weren't feeling so distraught, he'd realize that too.

So basically, Izzy and I kind of had a comfort fest going for awhile. After I managed to calm him down a bit, he started telling me all he's learned about Ilsemon's vague plans in the three weeks he'd been stuck here. It was mostly stuff I already knew, like erasing everyone's memories in order to appease me. She'd even put me in here with Izzy because she thought seeing him would make me happy. (By the way, it did.) But he'd also been able to figure out that Ilsemon's scheme somehow involved her brother, Lucemon.

"What?" I exclaimed, startled by this news.

Izzy quickly shushed me, and then continued. "It's true. She told me about her ultimate goal to revive Lucemon, and that she believes you'll never let that happen."

"Well, at least she realizes that bad guys never win in Digimon," I replied, trying to be cryptic so I wouldn't give away any more details about future events in Frontier 02. (No spoilers for you.)

"Not if we can help it," Izzy said, smirking slightly. "Anyway, she told me that after she realized she wouldn't come out on top in the end, everything suddenly became pointless. She didn't want to waste time struggling toward a goal she'd never reach."

"Wah, wah, wah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. "Geez, could she be any more of a baby about this? I mean, you didn't see Myotismon giving up!"

"No, he was definitely a glutton for punishment," Izzy agreed, sighing heavily. "And you're just going to keep piling on the Adventure/02 references now that I'm here, aren't you?"

"Hey, I'm still waiting for a 'prodigious' out of you," I retorted, smirking.

Again, Izzy sighed. "Yeah, keep waiting. Anyway, Ilsemon seems pretty attached to her brother, so I guess her behavior makes sense. Sometimes she comes down here just to listen to me talk."

"Darn you, Mona Marshall," I muttered. (JK, Mona is awesome!) Well, this was quite a turn of events. Of course Ilsemon still wanted to revive Lucemon. That had always been her ultimate goal. But how would kidnapping me further that goal? If anything, she was slowing things down! I mean, now that I was here, the story had no author to write it, and if it wasn't being written, the plot could never advance. Was that what she wanted? To put everything on a kind of stand-still so she wouldn't have to face defeat? Then again, events were panning out on their own, even without my guidance. I really only handle the big plot threads, not these in-between "filler episode" things. Nothing would stop, but nothing would change, either.

While my mind was trying to wrap itself around this new information, Izzy's mind had beaten it to the punch. "Madjack, what exactly are your plans for Lucemon in this story?"

"If I told you that, Iz, I'd have to kill you," I replied in a flat tone.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that you would," Izzy mumbled, sweatdropping. "Well, all that really matters to Ilsemon is whether her brother is revived or not. Oh, and by the way, how is it possible for a Digimon to have siblings, because if their data is just reconfigured when they die, then they wouldn't need to sexually reproduce—"

"It's just a title to them," I explained, happy that I knew something Mr. Smarty Pants over here didn't. Take that, anime geniuses! "So what does reviving Lucemon have to do with bringing me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Izzy got himself a harsh glare for that one. "Sorry," he apologized quickly, sensing my annoyance. "Well, just think about it this way. You're the author of this story, right?"

"That fact has been established," I replied, growing impatient.

"Madjack," Izzy began, ready to get to his point. "This is mostly speculation, but it does make sense. I think that Ilsemon brought you here because she wants to force you to…"

"Ilsemon requests your presence immediately, almighty author." This was Hallucimon's sarcastic proclamation that both suddenly interrupted Izzy and scared the living daylights out of me. In fact, I was so startled that Izzy got that punch after all. Luckily, I hit him in the arm, not the face.

While Izzy nursed his stinging arm (Yay, I'm not too wimpy after all!), I went off on my OC. "The heck did you sneak up on us for, Hallucimon? You could've given me a heart attack!"

I could tell he wanted to bite back with a nasty retort, but he managed to reign himself in. Whether he was behaving for my sake or Ilsemon's, I couldn't venture a guess. Even to me, Hallucimon's motives were kind of shifty. Get it? Because he's a shape-shifter! Ha ha ha…ha.

So, ignoring my anger, the cat-like Digimon said, "Are you coming quietly, or am I going to have to use force?"

"Will you let me pick the mode of force?"

"No."

"Darn," I muttered sullenly. "Well, if I go quietly, Izzy has to come, too."

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!" I pleaded, pulling Izzy into a tight hug. How would this convince Hallucimon to bring him with us? It wouldn't. But Izzy's so huggable!

Once he recovered from the drive-by hugging, Izzy added to my argument. "You haven't let me out of here in awhile."

"You're a prisoner. Get over it," Hallucimon said, transforming into a Patamon in order to unlock the prison bars. "Look, I'm a flying hamster-bat-thing. Just get out here."

"Not without Izzy!" I whined, determined to get my way, at least in this instance. "C'mon, he's your predecessor! A Digidestined from season one!"

"I don't care if he's Spike freakin' Spiegel. Milady doesn't want to see him, she wants to see you," Hallucimon replied, and I could tell he was beginning to lose his cool.

Figuring I'd pushed his buttons enough, I caved. "Fine, I'll go. But you have to feed Izzy something while I'm gone, cuz I just heard his stomach growl when I was crushing him with that bear hug."

"Sure that wasn't his spine snapping in two?" Hallucimon mumbled, probably thinking I wouldn't hear him. When were these guys gonna realize that I have excellent hearing?

—

After making sure Izzy would be taken care of in my absence (besides making me happy, his usefulness to Ilsemon had come to an end, which worried me), I let Hallucimon drag me through the hallway, up a few flights of stairs, down another hallway, and finally to an opening in the wall, through which I would supposedly come into Ilsemon's presence. Since my "gracious" guide was already about to blow his top, I cut back on the annoying questions and just followed him in silence. I don't know if Digimon even have blood pressure, but if they do, I wasn't about to cause Hallucimon's to sky rocket.

There weren't any weird glowy lamps lit in Ilsemon's chamber, so there was nothing to illuminate my surroundings as I stepped into the room. Then suddenly, as if my entrance had activated some secret switch, the chamber was bathed in the light of the strange wall lamps that I hadn't noticed in the dark. And sitting in a stone chair set against the far wall was the villain herself; Ilsemon.

It was odd, but for a second, in the right light, she looked halfway sane and all the way beautiful. Huh, I guess when you got past the crazy, she was kind of a pretty Digimon. Of course she had a nice figure (What humanoid female Digimon doesn't?) and her hair was a glossy black, but even her chilling light blue eyes sparkled in the glow of the lamps. Somehow, just for that one moment, her features held a kind of warmth, and she looked almost…human.

Then she shifted in her seat, and we were back to where we started; Ilsemon was my cold-hearted captor, and I was the author who had to reign her schemes in before she went too far. Gulp. "I was wondering when you would get here," my OC stated, gesturing to a smaller wooden seat located in front of her. "You may sit down, if you like. We have much to discuss."

"Yes we do," I agreed testily, plopping myself down on the chair. It wasn't exactly a comfortable seat, but I wasn't about to tell Ilsemon that. Better to keep my mouth shut so we could get down to business.

Ilsemon noticed my impatience and chuckled. "Oh dear, I thought I'd gotten on better terms with you, creator! What has triggered this sudden dislike for me?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe torturing Izzy?" I bit back, glaring her down. "Oh, and let's not forget forcing him to try to make a Digi-Port that would bring me here, even though you knew he couldn't without a D-3. Speaking of which, how did you really get me here?"

Mockingly gasping with shock, Ilsemon replied, "You mean to say that Izzy didn't create the portal that brought you here? He seems to believe it was his doing."

"Or you're screwing with his head," I retorted. "Look, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty ticked off at you right now, so just answer my questions. First, were you responsible, either directly or indirectly, for bringing me here?"

Instead of giving a smug reply, as she was accustomed to, Ilsemon's expression relaxed into one of complete seriousness. "No, I wasn't responsible for your arrival, though I can't say I'm displeased that you are here. In fact, I did believe that boy could find a way to create a portal into your world without one of those 'D-3s.' I recognized the intellectual capacity he possesses and chose instead to force him to be my ally, at least for a short time."

"So you don't know who or what created the portal that brought me here?" I asked.

"Correct," she replied.

Well, this certainly gave me something to think about. If Ilsemon hadn't created the portal, and Izzy hadn't created the portal, then who in the world had transported me here? I figured that there would be time to think about that later, so I moved on. "Okay, next question. Since you've already told me that you had planned to kidnap me here, I want to know why. Why trap me in this universe? The plot can't go on unless I write it, and I can't do much plot-furthering from inside my story."

Unable to keep her composure, Ilsemon laughed. At me. She laughed at me. However, since Ilsemon is not an idiot, she ceased this rather quickly. "Forgive me, creator," she said, almost sounding like she meant it. Almost. "I just find it amusing that you haven't yet unraveled the details of my plan. I thought it would be obvious."

Is she calling me stupid? "Well, it's not obvious. All I could come up with was that you wanted to put the plot on hold so you'd never have to lose to the gang."

"Not even close," Ilsemon said, shaking her head in exasperation.

Okay, if she was trying to get me hopping mad, it was working. Jumping up from my seat, I shouted angrily at my OC, "Alright, I am getting sick and tired of your 'I'm so smart' act, so just tell me what the heck you're planning on doing with me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll refuse to help you in a dignified fashion!"

For some reason, my outburst managed to affect Ilsemon's cool. Rising to her feet, she glared down at me, and all the respect I'd once seen reflected in her cold gaze vanished. "You are an impertinent child, and I honestly cannot conceive how you of all people are my creator," she hissed. Well, looks like I'd succeeded in ticking Ilsemon off. Oops.

"However," my now psycho AND angry OC continued, losing some of the violent edge in her tone, "the fact remains that you are, indeed, my creator, and to harm you in any way would be to harm myself. So I shall answer your query, but let me say this, oh masterful author; I would advise you not to refuse my demands.

"And do not mouth off to me about your status as the 'master' of this world," she added, since I'd been about to do just that. "You have more to lose here than your life. But enough threats for now; it is time you were made aware of my motives."

Okay, Ilsemon had done some pretty surprising things so far, but when she got down on one knee and bowed her head like I was some sorta royal figure, that took the cake. I was so stunned by the show of deference that it took me a second or so to comprehend my OC's request.

"Madjack, my author and my creator, I have one thing to ask of you…no, I demand it. For this purpose I have brought you here; you are going to resurrect my brother for me, here and now."

—

_madjack89:_ Oh no, Ilsemon wants me to resurrect Lucemon! We're all dooooooooomed!

_JP:_ Unless you just, you know, don't do that.

_madjack89:_ Yeah, that's true!

_Kokoro:_ Maddie-chan, why does Izzy-chan seem so sad?

_madjack89:_ Because Ilsemon is not very nice.

_JP:_ True that.

_Takuya:_ Geez, what a curveball you threw at us this chapter! I mean, Izzy randomly shows up? And why Izzy of all people?

_madjack89:_ Because he's smart like that.

_Takuya:_ That's not a legitimate explanation!

_madjack89:_ It is now! _*smiles*_

_Takuya: *frowns*_

_madjack89:_ Okay, now that Taki is thoroughly confused…

_JP:_ Doesn't take much to do that.

_Takuya:_ Hey!

_madjack89:_ …it is time to end the chapter! See ya next time, everyone!

_Kokoro:_ Goodbye, evweryone! *_waves cutely*_

_Takuya and JP:_ Three…two…one…

_madjack89:_ You are so adorable! *_huggles Kokoro*_

_JP:_ Saw that coming.

_Takuya: *sigh*_ Bye everyone. See you later.


End file.
